You're Not Alone
by HeirxxOfxxMerlin
Summary: Alex is the daughter of Charles Xavier, and she has been chosen/forced to be apart of the Avengers Initiative. The problem? Not everyone in SHIELD likes mutants, and they're not happy that she's there. Can Alex manage to change their minds? Thankfully, she has a certain Super Soldier to back her up. StevexOC
1. Through Glass

**~Through Glass~**

* * *

The air was dry and humid when twenty-one year old Alexandria Xavier walked into the Archivo General de la Nación (Spanish for "General Archive of the Nation"; abbreviated **AGN**), for a departing meeting with the President of Mexico, Felipe de Jesús Calderón Hinojosa. Stepping into the former prison, Alex couldn't help but feel happy and relieved that she was going to be able to leave after almost two years. **Never thought that I'll actually want to go home…but still, it's been almost a week and I can still feel the blood. **Not liking where her thoughts were going, she tried to think of other things, and ended up thinking about the new power she had discovered the week before. Looking down at her bandaged ankle and touching the stitches on the back of her head, Alex couldn't help but to think about the problems that humans had with mutants, and vice versa; and that Mexico wasn't the only place that had this problem. No matter what she or her father did, the problems between the two would probably never go away. A huge sigh had escaped her mouth as she came across the secretary for the archives.

"¿Ha llegado el presidente?" Having been in Mexico for almost two years, Alex had little trouble with the language barrier, due to the fact that it was quite easy for her to dig into people's minds to learn proper Spanish. The secretary had barely spared her a glance when she arrogantly said no and motioned for Alex to sit in the chairs that were off to the side. Heaving another sigh, Alex took a careful seat on the all too comfortable chairs, waiting for the 'I told you so' lecture that she was pretty sure she was going to get with the President. Looking down at her now clean blood-free hands, Alex let her mind wonder to the accidents that had happened just last week.

* * *

_Walking down the streets of Mexico City, Alex couldn't help but to let a small smile grace her young features at the peaceful feeling she had been overwhelmed with. It had been almost half a year when the rogue mutants had gone physical with their attacks against the higher ups of Mexico; and President Felipe, along with his army generals wanted to take drastic measures. The rogue mutants were growing larger as the days had gone by, and were acting out more viciously towards the innocent population of Mexico in the past few days. Alex had stubbornly gone against using any type of force against the band of misfits, claiming that violence would make them angrier than they already were. The President, however, disagreed. _

_Although her father had taught her to never use her powers or fighting talents for violence unless it was necessary, Alex really wanted to smack the smile that was on his face when he gave the order to his generals about using guns. Acting quickly, Alex had asked for a final meeting between her self and Juan Guzman, leader of the __Pícaros. (1) Whatever feeling she had at that moment when Felipe agreed about meeting this particular mutant face to face alone didn't matter, Alex knew how important this would be to the peace of Mexico. Her mental abilities didn't have much of an impact to his mutant stealing powers, and Alex suddenly felt stupid for ignoring Ororo's help a few weeks previously. Berating her self mentally, Alex tried to prepare whatever she was going to say to stop Juan and find out just exactly _why_ he was taking out his anger on innocent bystanders, and targeting her specifically. _**Of course it could have something to do with his childhood... But that doesn't explain why he suddenly took an interest in me. **_Wincing at the prospect, Alex just knew that this wouldn't be a walk in the park and really felt stupid for not taking the help when she easily could've. _**Me and my damn pride!**

_Giving her self a lecture about NOT being invincible like she was always told, Alex completely missed the group of mutants that were going directly to the Polanco Twin Towers that was only a mile to her right. It wasn't until she felt a disgusting and evil thought overcome her sense is when she started to panic and tried looking for the source of the smell. Spreading her mind out to the surrounding area about fifty miles, Alex quickly tired to sort out the thoughts of both humans and mutants._

"_Espero que mi novia le gustan estas flores." _(I hope my girlfriend likes these flowers.)

"_Oh, Dios mío! Estoy tan tarde!" _(Oh my God! I am so late!)

"_Hombre, ahora tengo que conseguir ropa nueva. A veces me odio a estos poderes." _(Man, now I have to get new clothes. Sometimes I hate these powers.)

"¿_Me pregunto qué debo hacer para la cena?" _(I wonder what I should make for dinner?)

"_Tenemos que destruir estas torres y rápido!" _(We have to destroy these towers and fast!)

**THERE! **_Running as fast as she could towards the towers, she tried to warn the people to run away as fast as they could. Some people had stopped what they were doing, while others were just looking at her as if she was just a mere nuisance. _**Damn these people! UGH! **_Thanks to the years of training, Alex wasted no time getting to the towers and immediately ran inside and practically yelled at the secretary about a possible bomb threat. The lady just looked at her as if she was crazy, and glared at Alex to go away. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Alex decided to just look for the damn fire alarm that she knew was somewhere around on the first floor. Finding the alarm, Alex wasted no time pulling the thing and didn't mind getting wet from the onslaught of water coming from the sprinklers above. Hearing that people were rushing to get out of the building, Alex tried to blend in with the crowd until the secretary that she had yelled at earlier suddenly pulled her back. _

_Receiving the glare of the century, Alex was dragged out of the building with the secretary pulling her towards the authorities that had just arrived. Spreading her mind around the area, Alex tried looking for the mutants that she knew were still around. Not finding the culprits, Alex grew worried and confused when a sudden cold chill went down her spine. Feeling as if someone was looking at her, she looked up towards the park that was across the Polanco Towers (2) and saw Juan Guzman's smiling face. Eyes growing wide, Alex tried getting out of the strong hold that the secretary had her in, being unsuccessful. Resorting to desperate measures, Alex took complete control of her mind, demanding that she be let go, which she was. Turning back towards the towers, Alex had no time to say or do anything when a big explosion had occurred sending her and all the people around back several feet. _

_Hitting her back against one of the police cars, Alex tried to push her self off the ground but was putting up a fight when her arms suddenly buckled and scraped her cheek with glass from the car's shattered windshield. _**What the hell just happened? **_Head swimming and vision blurry, Alex could feel liquid going down her back from her head; lifting one of her trembling hands to find a red substance. Attempting one more time to get up, Alex was only able to sit up against the destroyed car that she had so graciously met. Looking around with a pounding headache that threatened to knock her out, Alex saw that only one tower was destroyed while the other still remained standing, people were running around in a panic, and many littered the ground, either majorly wounded or dead. _

_Looking for major wounds on her body, Alex concluded that her ankle had been sprained, many cuts and bruises covered her entire body, a few ribs had been bruised but not broken, and the giant gash on the back of her head was a bit alarming. Trying to get up, Alex could only feel pain and fell back against the car with a loud yell. _**C'mon Alex, get up! What would father say? **_Using her father as motivation, Alex tried one more time to get up, but only had the same result as the first time. Seeing that more authorities had arrived on the scene to help the people that needed it, Alex felt like she should just sit still and wait for the pain to pass. Until a shadow of a person fell over her, and her blood went cold when she looked up._

"_Well look who we have here." Looking up at the man that had caused so much trouble and hatred in the past year and a half and had specifically called her out on many occasions, Alex couldn't help but be surprised that he spoke perfect English. _**Great, now I'm stereotyping. So not the time! **_Mentally berating her self once again, Alex, for the third time in her life, did not know what to do. Alex could practically _feel_ the anger and hatred in waves rolling off of Juan as he walked closer, and what he said next made her mind go haywire and send a mental S.O.S to _anyone_ in the near facility. _

"_Did you really think that you could stop me, you little wench? Once I kill you, Alex Xavier, nothing will stand in my way for total domination." Straight out panicking, Alex tried to send her mind into his to at least attempt to take over long enough to create a plan of escape, until his laughter made her stop completely. _

"_You think that will help you? Any power used against me, I automatically use to my advantage. And here I thought you knew that?" Hearing the smirk in his voice, Alex swore loudly because she _did _knew that, but blamed the panic that was coursing through her veins to forget that tidbit of useful information. _

"_I've waited a long time to drain you Xavier, and once I do, no one will dare defy me again." Kneeling before her, Alex saw his arm reach for her head in slow motion as every memory and every friend she ever had flashed through her head in that instant. Spending time with her father in his study, asking question after question about everything and anything to Hank who didn't mind at all, playing tag with Ororo, Jean, and Scott on the mansion's grounds, and her world travels around the world. And that's when Alex stopped all train of thought, thinking back on everything, she wasn't ready to leave, and she sure as hell wasn't going to die like _this. _Feeling a surge of power she never felt before start in her chest moving towards her head, Alex drew on it and started to mold it out of instinct. Feeling fingertips touch her forehead, Alex had no choice but to force it out with everything she had left. _

_A bright blue light had escaped from her chest and Juan had bounced back at least ten feet away from where he _had_ her. He wasn't expecting that type of power from the telepath, and therefore wasn't prepared for it. Standing back up with a scowl and, he looked at her with pure hatred and was slightly confused on the confusion on her face, as if she didn't know what had happened. _**Trying to fool me I bet. **_Walking back towards her, he didn't expect a cool metal to touch the back of his head when he was so close to destroying her for her betrayal to her own kind._

"_I would stop right there if I were you." A deep rough voice had spoken behind him and turned around to find a man completely dressed in black with a black eye-patch covering his left eye. A __9x19mm Parabellum automatic mamba pistol was positioned between his eyes, and yet, he felt no fear. _**Pathetic human. **_Smirking to himself, Juan just looked at the man coolly and defiantly. _

"_And if I don't?" Feeling surprised that the man smiled, he gave no indication or warning about what he was about to do next._

"_I'll do this." The only thing Juan heard next was the pull of the trigger and then nothing but black. But he had managed one more thought before his brains had been blasted out. __**You pathetic FUCKING HUMAN!**_

_Feeling something splatter against her, Alex looked down to see _blood_ cover her from head to toe and could see bits of brain around her. Feeling horrified, Alex looked up with a sudden jerk and felt her head spin dangerously as white hot pain shot down from her neck to her spine and her__ vision going blurry as she tried to stay awake; she didn't have the strength to block out the panicked and scared voices of everyone's thoughts running through her head as if a bunch of elephants were stampeding through her mind. The last thing that she had remembered before she completely passed out was the fact that the President was totally going to use this incident against her__. A second before passing out, she saw Juan on the ground and a tall dark-skinned man holding a pistol. Panic going higher, Alex couldn't stop her self from fainting. _

_Alex had woken up a few days later to find her ankle and upper body bandaged tightly and a splitting headache raking her entire body; barely remembering what had happened, Alex tried to sit up but only managed to have pain go through her spine. Gasping for breath, she had tried to remember what had happened when it all came to her at once, as if someone had slapped her across the face. Remembering that Juan had tried to kill her, but only ended up with someone else had killed_ him_, Alex could still feel how his blood had splattered against her and still felt the blood on her now cleaned body. Looking around, Alex had deduced that she was in a hospital room, with a bouquet of flowers right next to her. _

_Leaning on her arm, Alex used the other to grab the card that was beside the vase and held back a groan as she read the note. _

"I told you so." -Presidente Felipe

_Having proving herself right, Alex saw another note from the corner of her eye, with an eagle logo on the front and the letters S.H.I.E.L.D. written underneath it. Curiously, Alex held the note with caution before opening it for her breath to catch in her throat. _

"No thanks necessary, think of it as a favor. We've handled the mutant problem with the President, and you can now go home.

**Remember Ms. Xavier, this was a **favor.

I'll expect you to return it when we call on you." –Director N.F.

_Feeling more confused than relief, Alex looked up to see a television on to see that the President was giving the speech on what had happened at the Polanco Twin Towers. Getting up with a struggle, Alex painfully, but quickly as she could, turned up the volume to hear the end of his speech. _

"_**Nos comprometemos a dar la paz mutantes, siempre y cuando devuelva el favor. Mutant representante, Carlos Muñoz, nos ayudará a alcanzar este objetivo." **_

_**(We promise to give the mutants peace as long as they return the favor. Mutant representative, Carlos Munoz, will help us to reach this goal.)**_

* * *

Alex could remember seeing President Felipe shake hands with a man with purple hair and slight grayish skin wearing a nice black suit, and couldn't help but feel _happy_ that she could finally go _home_ after almost two years of being in the middle of a mutant/human war. Being a bit put out that she came to the conclusion that these S.H.I.E.L.D. people had done what took her two years in only a matter of days, Alex couldn't complain at all. But her mind kept going back to what this mysterious person had told her in the note that he/she had left. **A favor? What did they mean by that? When are they going to call and **_**why**_**? **

Being jerked out of her memories, Alex remembered that she was at the AGN, and saw the President leave through a side door while Ororo and a man that she wasn't familiar with walked towards her, and stood up rather shakily. Ororo, seeing this, ran to her side quickly and scolded her for being brash once again.

"What were you thinking, Alex? You could've died! If you had just pushed your pride aside and taken the help when I offered, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Feeling like she was being mother-henned _again, _Alex couldn't help but roll her eyes and let a few chuckles leave her mouth. It wasn't like she _wanted _to get almost blown up.

"Calm down Ororo, I'm pretty sure she didn't plan this." Looking towards the man that had spoken, Alex couldn't help but feel her heart race just a _tad_ bit faster and blood rush to her face. The man was standing at about six feet and two inches compared to her five feet and seven inches, and had this rugged look to him that just _screamed _sex appeal. Fighting the blush that she _knew_ was on her face, Alex cleared her throat as her adopted aunt rounded her hard eyes away from her and onto him. **Jeez, I could almost feel bad for the guy. No one can stand up to Ororo's '**_**I'm going to kill you' **_**stare. **But what surprised her most was the fact that this man didn't even flinch, but just stood there as if he was used to it. **Nice. I've known her since forever, and even **_**I **_**can't do that. Major brownie points dude.**

"Calm down…Calm down! Logan, she almost died! We get a call from someone who we don't even know and we find out that she's in the hospital! What if she had ended up like the Professor!" That sentence almost made her heart stop, what the hell did she mean by _that_? Ororo couldn't mean her father right? **But Ororo only calls my father Professor, never by his actual name, no matter how many times he asked her to. **Feeling a bit hysterical, Alex cut off whatever Logan was going to say.

"What happened to my father?"

* * *

"I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh, god it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home sitting all alone inside your head

How do you feel? That is the question  
But I forget.. you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes  
Initialized and folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of hope  
So while you're outside looking in  
Describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me

How much is real? So much to question  
An epidemic of the mannequins  
Contaminating everything  
When thought came from the heart  
It never did right from the start  
Just listen to the noises  
(Null and void instead of voices)  
Before you tell yourself  
It's just a different scene  
Remember it's just different from what you've seen" -Through Glass by Stonesour

* * *

**OK, so this story is being re-edited, and not rewritten like I said before. A few things will be changed to make the chapters sound smoother and not so confusing. I hope people who followed and favorites this story please be patient. I will try to update the story as soon as possible. I am now attending a new college, and it's practically kicking my butt. I barely have time to sleep, let alone write a new chapter, and it's so sad! I will hopefully post a new chapter every month. **

**(1)- _Pícaro _in Spanish means Rogue, so it was right to call the group of mutants who were against the Mexican Government call themselves for what they were; rogue mutants with no loyalties except for one another. When the leader, Juan, found out that one of their own was working with the President to stop their justice, he made her target N. 1 for every mutant. Although they had never met face to face before, Juan couldn't help but feel betrayed by Alex's actions and was disgusted by her acts for peace. More details will later be revealed between the dynamic of the two and what actually happened in the two years that she was in Mexico in later chapters.**

**(2)- I wanted something significant to happen during this chapter, and the Polanco Towers kind of reminded me of the Twin Towers that had fallen during 9/11. My aim is to NOT make fun of this horrible event, or to insult anyone in _anyway! _I have no knowledge if the towers are anywhere near a park, but for the sake of my story, it is. And I know that both the AGN and the towers are both located in Mexico City, but I don't know the distance between them, so that information isn't really valuable.**

**And before anyone can point it out, yes I know that Alex was a bit too close to the explosion for no lasting injuries, and she could've died from such an impact. But please keep in mind that that this is fanfiction and _anything_ can happen.**


	2. Ready To Fall

**_~Ready To Fall~_**

* * *

Everything in that moment had completely and utterly stopped. Alex couldn't help but look at both adults as if she was going to be hit by a train, her mind going blank. Alex felt hands on her shoulders, trying to shake her out of the moment that she was in, but she couldn't comprehend the shouting, everything sounded like it was so damn far away. Alex remembered in that moment when she was a child, how she looked up to her father as a hero, someone who could never be hurt or someone who surely couldn't _die_. She felt the moisture in her eyes, but couldn't move her hand to wipe them away, her chest constricting so painfully that her breaths came out in short bursts. The man that she didn't know came into her line of vision, but he was horribly blurry to the amount of tears that her body was producing. Alex saw his mouth move, but didn't _hear _anything, all she could hear and see was the memories of a time when she was a normal kid playing with her father as she started falling forward.

Ororo felt ashamed that she had said anything at all. The plan was to gently tell her what had happened in the time that Alex was away and ease into the conversation with her father. Ororo felt horrible after she shouted at Logan about how they almost lost their precious Professor, and immediately looked at Alex for her reaction; what she saw nearly broke her heart. Alex's dull blue eyes had nearly popped out of her head and her mouth was open as if she wanted to scream, her entire body trembled from head to toe. She looked like she had just been told that the world had ended, and Ororo knew that's exactly how she felt at that moment. Grabbing her shoulders and yelling out things in concern as an attempt to bring her back from whatever part of her mind she was trying to escape to, Ororo felt herself going into hysterics for the second time in one week. Not getting a reaction from the young woman, Ororo was starting to panic when she felt Logan push her aside.

"Hey! Kid! Can you her me? Focus on me, look at me kid!" Logan had one of his hands on her shoulder, and the other was holding her jaw in place so he could look directly into Alex's eyes. But whatever he tried to do, it was as if she was a lifeless zombie. Attempting to shake her like Ororo had done, he was getting irritated that he had to deal with this and let out a growl in the back of his throat.

"Logan stop! She's in shock! And if I know Alex like I think I do, she's trying to shut out the pain and confusion." Looking at Ororo as if she was crazy, Logan was going to respond when all of a sudden; the young mutant had gone limp and lifeless in his hands. Acting on instinct, Logan had wrapped his arms around her slim waist, and picked her up bridal style. He saw that her eyes were glazed over as if she was in a place far away that they couldn't reach.

"Crap. What happened?" Logan looked down at the young woman in his arms, and felt his irritation slowly be replaced by guilt and sadness when he noticed that she looked similar to the Professor, and couldn't shake the feeling no matter how hard he tried.

"She fainted, Logan, that's what happened…" Looking thoughtful for a minute, Ororo contemplated on what to do next, and the answer practically hit her in the face. Get Alex back home, where she belonged. "We need to get back to the mansion and fast."

Feeling like he was treated like a child when Ororo had said the obvious, he had no time to retort back a cunning reply when all of a sudden; she had pivoted on her heel and started walking towards the doors. Sighing, Logan looked back down at the Professor's daughter and started following his fellow X-Men with a scoff and thought to him self: **when did I become a pack mule? **Walking down the streets of Mexico City, Logan smelled a sense of calmness and hatred in the air, and wondered how that combination came about. Logan saw and felt the weird looks he was getting for carrying a girl in his arms, and shrugged them off, he had more important things to think about and thought about _how _he got dragged into this.

Ororo had walked with a purpose to where they had landed the X-jet, and couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen now. She knew that Alex was not going to take the next few days in stride, and knew the student body was going to ask questions, many questions, about the girl. Most of the newer students at the institute didn't know about Alex, or that she even exists, but the older students did, and that was a comforting thought. But she couldn't help but think, was it a mistake to not include Alex in what had happened with Stryker, Jean, and Magneto? Was it a bad idea to not tell Alex that her father had almost _died_ trying to save Jean, but was stabilized enough to be in a coma for the past three months? Guilt had been gnawing at Ororo for God knows how long, and it had been intensified when she had gotten a mysterious call from someone named Phil Coulson that their little Alex was in the hospital after an explosion that had happened earlier that week.

**God please, don't let us lose her too. **Those were the first thoughts she had when she had practically ran to the X-jet to fly out to Mexico as fast as she could, completely forgetting the other students that were attending the Institute. It wasn't until Hank and Logan stood in her way when all rationality came back to her and she took a minute to stop and think.

* * *

_Ororo was doing some paper work in Charles Xavier's office when she had drifted in her memoires, only to be brought back by the shrill ring of the phone. Looking at the caller I.D., Ororo immediately thought that the number was from the government when 'Unknown' had flashed across the screen. _

"_Good morning, this is Ororo __Iqadi T'Challa_. _Thank you for calling the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, how can I help you?" __Picking up the receiver, Ororo answered the phone as she always did, but hesitated when she said Xavier in the calling. Ororo wasn't in any mood to interact with other people, and this supposed government official was no different._

"_Yes, hello Ms. T'Challa, my name is Phil Coulson and I was told that you could help with mutant affairs." The person on the other end of the call had a monotone voice, but held a bit of concern and excitement in his tone. Sitting up much straighter in the chair, she was in the mood to speak now._

"_Yes, we can. May I ask what the problem is?" Ororo was completely curious, she would've known if something majorly drastic had happened in the mutant community because Hank would've barged through the door, but he hadn't at any time recently. __**I wonder which mutant did what to get put on the government's radar. **__Rolling her eyes in a very un-Ororo like manner, she couldn't help but feel a little exasperated. Don't the mutant community watch the news? Surely they would've known what had happened at Alcatraz Island by _now _right?_

"_Yes, it appears that one of your mutants was involved in a bomb accident that had blown up one of the Polanco Twin Towers in Mexico City, and it would be imperative that you should come by and retrieve her from Hospital Trinidad." It was at that moment that Hank had barged through the doors out of breath, and it was a second later that Ororo knew which mutant was in that hospital. A million and one thoughts went through her mind as she saw the panicked face that Hank was wearing and came back to Earth when the voice on the other end had asked if she was all right. __**No I'm not all right! **__Clearing her throat, Ororo tried to voice the question that she was dying to know. _

"_Is— is she all r—right?" Feeling the tears swelling in her eyes but refused to let them fall, Ororo couldn't help but feel the world crashing piece by piece around her. __**First Jean goes AWOL, then Scott goes his own way, the Professor is in a coma, and now Alex is in the hospital? What else could possibly go wrong? **__Ororo felt two strong furry hands holding her shoulders keeping her up right and sent a thanking smile towards Hank, getting a grave nod in return. _

"_She's stable for the most part. A sprained ankle, a few bruised ribs, a large gash on the back of her head, and the doctors believe that her spinal cord may have been damaged but nothing too life threatening." This time, Ororo let the tears fall whole-heartedly and were immediately wrapped in her blue friend's arms, her body racking with tears. Letting the phone be taken from her numb hands, Ororo let Hank deal with the man on the phone and could distinctly hear him say that we would leave as soon as we can. Trying her best to compose herself, Ororo felt her throat go dry and her head was swimming with everything that had happened in the past two years. Ororo had to be the one to get their little Alex back, she just _had _to. _

_Sitting up straight, Ororo looked directly into Hanks eyes and silently asked him the question she knew he knew she wanted to ask. Giving her an exasperated sigh, Ororo knew that Hank wasn't going to let her go, and she jumped to her feet in alarm._

"_Now wait a second Ororo. We need to think about this rationally before we cause a scene—" But Hank never got to finish his sentence when a bolt of lightning had struck the ground just outside of the window of the room they were in. _

"_I don't care about causing a scene Hank! Alex, our little Alex, is in the hospital; this is the first time in _weeks_ that we have gotten any information on her and the first thing we get is a call telling us that she's injured and in the hospital! I'm going Hank and you can't stop me!" Stomping from the room, Ororo made a mad dash through the throngs of students that had come out of their classes to investigate about the struck of lightning. As soon as she was about to go through the door that led to the hanger that resided the X-jet, a hand had grabbed her elbow and spun her around to come face to face with Logan. Glaring at the man and feeling her eyes go white; Ororo had tried to yank her arm free when his grip had tightened. Standing behind him was the rest of the members of the X-Men with worried faces and Hank had just arrived on the scene._

"_And where do you think you're going?" Logan was _not_ in the best of moods that morning, after his class had tried to play a little prank on him for being the new professor, he couldn't help but feel annoyed at everything. He really needed a beer, or something that wasn't so nutritious in the mansion's kitchen. _

"_Let go of me Logan." The surrounding air had dropped a few degrees thanks to Ororo's powers, but Logan refused to let go of the woman's arm. He would rather deal with an angry Storm then go back to his class full of little devils. Logan felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked behind him to see Hank's grave and sad face._

"_What's up Doc?" Raising his one eyebrow at the oversized furby, Logan felt his hand be zapped from the woman he was stubbornly holding onto. Not even flinching in the slightest, he looked back and forth between the oldest members of the X-Men. Hank raised his arm in a shooing gestured at the other members and they scurried along, not wanting to be in the middle of a fight. __**Ironic since we have fights every other month. **__Looking back at the other two, he realized that they were glaring at each other with Ororo's eyes still stark white. __**O..k? What the hell is up with these two? **__Stepping in-between the ferocity of the two, Logan could smell the sense of fear and anxiety coming from Ororo, and tiredness coming from Hank. _

"_I'll say it again. What's up doc?" Never receiving an answer, Ororo had stormed off towards the hanger and was about to stop her when Hank called his name._

"_We've received word that Alex Xavier is injured and is currently in Hospital Trinidad in Mexico City. Ororo will be leaving very shortly, and I was hoping you go with her." Giving the fury doctor a hard look, he distinctly remembered learning about the Professor's daughter when he first got to the mansion, but that was nearly two years ago._

"_She all right?" Even though he didn't exactly know who she was, Logan felt _some_ type of worry gnaw at his heartstrings. __**Just because she's the Professor's kid;**__ Logan tried to convince himself. _

"_She's sustained some injures in a bomb accident and Ororo is scared to death. I'm asking again if you would go with her." Giving him another hard look, Logan was thinking about the possibilities. __**If I go with Ororo, I get to leave this devil infested place for a few days…but if I don't…..**__ Trying not to physically shudder in front of the doctor, Logan gave him a curt nod and walked through the door that Ororo had gone through a few minutes prior. Logan could hear the X-jet's engines revving to life, and quickly jogged through the hanger before it could take off and leave him. Sitting next to Ororo in the pilot's chair, Logan said the only thing he could think of to calm his friend's nerves. _

"_If she's anything like the Professor, she'll be fine." However, Logan wasn't expecting a reply._

"_If only you knew."_

_It had taken a few hours, to arrive in Mexico City, but both Logan and Ororo had seen the damage from the air at what was before the Polanco Twin Towers. Once landing, they were greeted by the Mexican's secret service and were escorted to meet the President. They were told how things were taken care of and how the mutant communities were settling down. It was a bit hard for Ororo and Logan to understand, but luckily the President had thought ahead and asked for a translator to be present. Logan was the one who had asked how Alex ended the strife between them, and the President had laughed in their faces. They were surprised to know that people in black suits came out of nowhere and took care of the entire problem and then they just disappeared. Both Ororo and Logan were a bit flabbergasted but relieved nonetheless, glad that they didn't had to fight. The President had told them that Alex was waiting for him at the AGN, and would escort them himself; Ororo and Logan had agreed._

* * *

Seeing Alex sitting there at the AGN had been the happiest moment of Ororo's life, but now she just couldn't wait to get the girl home in her own room. Getting seated at the pilot's chair on the X-jet, Ororo immediately started the engine and was setting the mansion's direct coordinates. She could hear Logan strapping in the unconscious girl, and saw him sit in the chair next to her. Having her eyes trained forward as the jet rose into the sky, Ororo could feel Logan's gaze penetrating into the side of her head. A few minutes had gone by and his gaze never wavered, until finally she had enough.

"What Logan." Finally turning to one of her close male friends, she could clearly see the calculating gaze he was giving her, and it unnerved her to no end.

"Is she really that important to you?" Ororo could see the years that she had spent with the young woman, playing and learning together as if they were actual family. Whenever Alex had a problem, she had always gone to her; and no matter how busy or annoyed she was, Ororo always gave time to the curious young mutant. Ororo really had no way to respond to Logan's question, so she kept her mouth shut, knowing that she was going to start crying _again_.

"So if you're not going to answer my question, at least tell me why she fainted?" **How the hell am I going to answer that?** Ororo really had no answer to Logan's question, and tried her very best to piece together something that would quench his thirst.

"The Professor and Alex have a…. close and complicated relationship. Alex grew up without a mother and the Professor had tried to shield her away from the complexities and harshness of the world, but that didn't end so well. One day when Alex was really little, she was attacked from a rogue mutant and the Professor was there before anything really bad could happen. Ever since then, Alex always saw her father as someone who was invincible, a type of superhero." Thinking back on it, Ororo couldn't help but smile when she remembered Alex followed her father through the institute like a lost puppy.

"Oh please. No one is invincible." After giving him a point stare that Ororo was silently hinting at the fact that he _was_ practically invincible, Logan saw her silent meaning.

"Point taken."

"The point is, she is and always will be a daddy's little girl and that won't change. Finding out that something had happened to her father, and she wasn't there to do anything about it, I think it hurt her more than anything. I just hope she can cope with everything once she wakes up." Ororo began nibbling at her lower lip out of nervousness.

"So why was she here in Mexico then?"

"She wanted to get away from everything for a while. Her and Scott had a bit of a falling out, and Jean was caught in the middle. Not only that, but everyone always saw her as the Professor's shadow and everyone had high expectations for her. Alex wanted to stand on her own two feet, and Mexico was her only option and she left with the Professor's consent." Ororo knew now that wasn't the best option after all.

"She is so much like the Professor...If anyone can pull through this, it would be his kin." Stealing a glance at Logan, she noticed that he was gripping the edge of his sit and she could see that his metal claws were just itching to come out. Looking back towards the sky, Ororo couldn't help but silently agree.

"I hope you're right Logan… I hope you're right."

* * *

Hold on slow down again from the top now and tell me everything  
I know I've been gone for what seems like forever  
But I'm here now waiting  
To convince you that I'm not a ghost or a stranger  
But closer than you think  
She said, "just go on to what you  
Pretend is your life but  
Please don't die on me"

Now I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall  
I think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong  
I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall

Perpetual motion the image won't focus  
A blur is all that's seen  
But here in this moment like the eye of the storm  
It all came clear to me  
I found a shoulder to lean on  
An infallible reason to live all by itself  
I took one last look from the heights that I once loved  
And then I ran like hell

I count the times that I've been sorry  
I know, I know  
Now my compassion slowly drowns  
I know, I know  
If there's a time these walls could guard you  
I know, I know  
Then let that time be right now" Ready To Fall by Rise Against

* * *

**I know, I know. This might seem like the same chapter that I took down, but I did a few changes here and there, so it's not really different. I've also been changing the titles of the chapters, and I also changed the title of the story. So please bear with me. I should be doing my homework, but I really wanted to post this chapter, so there. I'm procrastinating for you my readers, so be grateful haha JK JK. **


	3. High Road

**_~High Road~_**

* * *

It had been a few days since Alex had woken up in her room at the mansion and Ororo and Hank, being the only people who can hold their own when she was angry, had told her _everything_. Alex couldn't help but to feel angry; angry with them for not dragging her butt back from Mexico to help, angry at her father for deciding to leave her out, and angry at her self for not being here when they had obviously needed her, and she berated herself in an act to be left alone to wallow in self pity. Once finding out that the Professor was somewhere under the mansion, Alex had tried several times to find her father's mind in the underground catacombs, but couldn't seem to find him at all, despite him being in a coma, she should at least feel _something_!

**Dammit! **Picking up the lamp on the bedside table, Alex had flung the annoying thing to the opposite side of the room, enjoying the crash it had made as it shattered to pieces. **Not to mention what had happened to Jean! UGH! I knew Jean was unstable before I left, and not only that, but I dragged her into my Scott problems! And I just left her here to fend for herself! What kind of friend does that?! **Pacing fervently around her room, Alex couldn't stop the angry tears that have been falling from her eyes in the past half hour. Demanding that she be left alone, no one had bothered to come check up on the young woman as she threw a fit in her room. Thinking back to before she left for Mexico, she could feel the growing power in Jean's mind, but decided to ignore the gut feeling she was having as nothing more as anxiety for her trip.

Hadn't it been Jean who had asked her for help on days when she was having trouble? Hadn't it been her that had promised Jean that she would be there for her always like friends should? Hadn't it been _her_ that left everyone behind help make Mexico a friendlier place for both humans and mutants? **But, somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better. **Picking up a book that was on her bookshelf, she had flung it towards her door, nearly hitting the rugged looking man that she had met briefly in Mexico before blacking out.

"Whoa, just thought I bring a peace offering." Holding up a tray, Alex could clearly see vegetable lasagna with mash potatoes and a tall glass of what she assumed to be Pepsi sitting there innocently. Alex glared at the food, clearly knowing that Ororo was trying to say sorry through her favorite meal that she hadn't had in a long time. Scoffing at the meal and not at the man, Alex knew that she was acting like a child, but at that moment, she didn't really give a damn.

"I'm not hungry." However, it was at that moment that her stomach had decided to betray her and let out a loud growl to disprove what she had just said. Switching her glare from the food to her stomach, Alex let the word 'traitor' leave her lips before she could catch it. Hearing chuckles, Alex looked at the man with a skeptical look trying to figure out why Ororo and Hank had let this man that she didn't know bring her food when she was angry.

"Who are you and why did _they_ make you bring me food?" She wasn't angry with him, because she didn't know him, but she clearly meant that she was clearly annoyed with Ororo and Hank. By seeing the small smirk on his face, Alex concluded that he knew whom she meant.

"The name's Logan, and let's just say I'm sort of indestructible so you don't scare me at all kid." Looking at him with an annoyed expression at being called a kid, Alex couldn't help but let a dry chuckle leave her mouth. Isn't that how she saw her father? **And look where he is now; sleeping somewhere in the underground catacombs of the mansion.**

"No offense, but the last man who I thought was indestructible is now in a coma and the world believes him to be dead." Trying to fight back more of the tears that her body wouldn't stop producing, Alex turned her back on the man and walked towards her window that over looked the mansion's grounds. She could hear him placing the tray on the coffee table that was in her room, and not a second later, he was standing next to her at the window. Taking this chance to really get a look at him, Alex saw that he had semi long side burns with a five o'clock shadow, his physique was quite large compared to her tiny frame, and his stance clearly screamed 'predator.' Alex was quite curious about this mysterious man and felt her anger dissipating the longer she stood by him. **Could that be his power? Making people feel calm around him? **Snorting at the thought, Alex knew better.**...Doubt it. **Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"So what can you do?" Feeling embarrassed about the wording of the question, Alex felt her cheeks burn at the look he was giving her. **I can handle being in battle, in political meetings that want to tear your hair out, but I can't handle a little Q&A with a Stanger? Hadn't father drilled this into my brain since I was a child?**

"And here I thought you were reading my mind." Letting out chuckles, Alex saw him relax his stance slightly and couldn't help but feel confused about his statement.

"I'm sorry Sir—Logan, but I feel that is an invasion of privacy, and will do no such thing unless the situation calls for it." Alex saw the surprise on his face and his body had completely dropped the predator stance that he was so fond of. He walked back to sit on the love sit that was sitting in one corner of her room, and he just stared at her. Feeling a bit squeamish, Alex resorted to sitting on her bed and returned the look that Logan was giving her, until he broke the silence.

"So you're the Professor's daughter huh?" Alex felt the confusion and curiosity swirl in the forefront of his mind but didn't go any deeper; she did say that she wasn't going to didn't she?

"Yes I am. My name is Alexandria Xavier, but most call me Alex." Matching his expression, Alex leaned a bit forward so as not to seem so intimidated.

"So are you done throwing your temper tantrum now?" Giver her an amused expression, Alex felt the blush creeping up her neck but fought to keep it down. Giving the man a murderous look, she responded.

"I think I have the right to throw a 'temper tantrum,' as you so kindly put it; my family has been torn apart, and I had no _fucking idea!_ So if you would kindly get the hell out, I would like to be by myself." Getting up from her spot on the bed, Alex resumed her position at the window, getting lost in memories that have long been forgotten.

"So you're just going to stay in here and feel sorry for yourself? That's a nice way to live." This man was slowly but surely dissipating Alex's last patience and she felt the hot tears starting to build once more. Turning back around, Alex looked at him with a stone cold look.

'_**Get out.' **_Alex didn't know it, but she had telepathically told Logan to leave, sure signs that Alex was surely loosing whatever little control she had left.

"And if I don't?" Standing up to her in defiance, Alex tried to reign in her emotions behind the tight hold she had them in. **Calm down Alex. He's riling you up…. and he's fucking succeeding… **Alex didn't want to hurt him mentally, but she was contemplating the pros and cons if she did.

"I would have to do something I would rather not do." Alex felt her eyes changing, slowly, going from her dull blue eyes to the dark red that she was familiar with. Alex didn't really want to lost control, the last time she did had caused a major drawback to the growing peace in Mexico a little more than a year ago. Stopping her mind from replaying the accident, Alex didn't lower her gaze from Logan's and felt a bit surprised when metal _things _had started coming out from his hands.

"I like to see you try kid." Alex saw the gleam of his 'weapons' shine when he raised them to eye level, and concluded that she felt no fear. Whatever he could do to her couldn't be compared to what she dealt with in Mexico; hell, she had dealt with a mutant that had twisted her insides for _hours _without touching her physically and had puked blood for _days_ after she was rescued. So what if he has sharp toys, it didn't intimidate her in the slightest. Alex felt the familiar power growing in her chest, but didn't want to give the man the privilege of seeing what she could do, even though she didn't either. Finally taking a deep breath, Alex felt her eyes changing back to their normal color, and her stance slumped back into the wall beside the window. Not seeing the man relax from his stance, Alex found the whole situation hilarious.

"What's so funny kid? You're mind gone insane?" Alex had immediately tensed, that statement echoing in her mind and bothering her far greater than it should.

"Oh yes, my mind, after years of control, is slowly deteriorating from my grasp and I'm growing an alter ego that will threaten all of humanity." "Alex didn't miss the dark look that Logan was sending her and she frankly didn't care. **What the hell does he know anyway?** Jean was her friend since they were children; they grew up together, played together, and_ trained_ together. They knew each other's secrets, and were practically sisters until Alex left.

"What? You think I didn't understand that reference? You don't think I'm hurting that my sister in everyway but blood had slowly gone insane and I wasn't there to do anything about it? That my father shouldn't have been the one in that coma, but that it should have been me instead? That I let the boy that I love go just so she could be happy with him? You don't now anything about me Logan, I don't need your bullshit! I spent two _fucking_ years in Mexico, being tortured mentally, emotionally, and physically just so I can bring peace! Little did I know that my family was being torn apart from my very grasp and I had NO FUCKING CLUE! So yes, I am feeling sorry for myself, because I let everyone down! But you know what! Don't talk to me like you know everything, and don't talk like you know anything about Jean!"

And that was it; Alex had lost her control and had dived into Logan's mind, churning and twisting it until he dropped to the ground in pain. Trying to breath to take her control back, Alex didn't notice Ororo and Hank barging into the room as she ran out. Alex didn't know where she was going, but she knew that she just had to get _out! _Running through the never-ending twists and turns of the halls in the mansion, Alex knew which ones to take to not bump into anyone and headed straight for the weeping willow a mile away from the school, as tears flowed freely as she ran.

* * *

"_C'mon Lexi! You can't be tired already?" Elevan year old Jean Gray had ran to the weeping willow a mile away from the school that they had discovered almost a month ago, her red long hair flowing freely in the wind. Eight-year-old Alex had tried desperately to keep up with her dear friend but she found it no use, she was too tired from the long trek. _

"_Wait up Jay! I'm tired!" Walking slowly to the tree that they grew to be very fond of, Alex saw Jean lying on the grass under the willow's shade, looking through the branches up towards the sky. Alex soon collapsed next to her friend, gasping for breath as she just lay on her side, looking at the content face of her red haired friend. Finally turning on her back, Alex sighed contently before she had asked the question that was nagging at the back of her head for a while now._

"_Jay?" Worried that her friend had fallen asleep, Alex felt happy when she heard a 'hm' of confirmation that Jean was indeed awake._

"_Do you think we'll be friends forever?" Alex saw Jean sit up in the corner of her eye, but didn't turn her head in fear of what reaction she would have. After a moment of silence, Alex also sat up and bravely looked in Jean's gray eyes. _

"_Why do you ask?" Alex looked down at the ground when she couldn't stand to see the intensity in Jean's stare that always seemed to be there._

"_Well…my daddy says that people are stronger when they have people they care about to protect…and I want to be as strong as I can be! So I was hoping that you could be one of those special people…" Alex never felt so weird before, like little butterflies fluttering in her small stomach. __**Is this what daddy meant by when people are ner— nerv— nervous? **__Alex looked up suddenly when she heard her friend start to laugh. Alex didn't know whether to be scared that Jean was going to decline, or angry that her friend found her words silly; until she spoke._

"_Silly! You didn't have to ask! We're best friends! Of course we're each others special people." Jean had the biggest smile on her face that Alex had ever seen, and she felt her heart warm at her friend's words. Sniffling back the tears, Alex smiled back at the red head._

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise." And with those final words, the two friends had locked their pinkies together in the ever binding contract of a pinky swear._

* * *

Alex didn't know how long she was sitting under that weeping willow, getting lost in the memories that she hadn't thought about in such a long time. The blue-sky had durned dark a while ago, and Alex could now see each and every star almost perfectly. She knew that she had to go apologize to Logan for what she did, but somewhere deep in her heart, she couldn't bring her self to do it. **What the hell does he know anyway? **Looking bitterly at the mansion in the not so far distance, Alex could feel the students drifting away to sleep, most of whom she didn't know. **I guess so much has changed…I wonder how have I changed…** Being so deep in thought, Alex didn't feel someone walking up behind her.

"Hey kid." Whipping her head around so fast, Alex swore that she got whiplash, and was surprised to see Logan leaning on the trunk of the tree. **When the fuck did he get there? **Not looking away from the newcomer, Alex wanted to apologize, but couldn't let the words come out of her mouth. Finally looking away, Alex ran a hand through her messy hair, wincing as her fingers came across a few knots.

"Look kid—"

"I'm sorry." Cutting of whatever he was going to say, Alex came to the conclusion that she couldn't feel sorry for herself anymore, she couldn't keep running away. And she was going to start living her life again by starting with an apology that needed to be said.

"For what?" Not saying it in a taunting way she realized, Alex took in a big breath before letting it out slowly, gathering her thoughts together.

"For messing with your brain, for shouting, for throwing a temper tantrum, and most importantly, for running away. I didn't know what I was doing half of the time when I was in Mexico, and I wanted to prove something to everyone that I could do it alone. That I could make a difference by myself. And when I couldn't handle it, I almost lost my life….And I was just suppose to apologize for messing with your head. Sorry for putting everything else on you." For the first time in a long time, Alex had felt that the weights on her shoulders almost disappear. It wasn't completely gone, but it also wasn't weighing her down to the Earth like it used to.

"As much as I don't do this sappy chick flick crap, you don't have to apologize for what you did. I was being kind of an ass anyways. And sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger than someone you know personally. Plus, it's kind of my job as a Professor here." Seeing Logan shrug, Alex looked at the man with a new light, not believing that he was a professor at her father's school, completely disregarding his so called, 'sappy crap' moment.

"Really? What do you teach?" Alex didn't mean to sound so critical, but she loved her father's school, and after being away for so long, Alex wanted to reconnect to her childhood home as much as possible.

"I'm one of the Senior Staff members and I teach students how to engage in battle." Seeing him say it so offhand made Alex feel as if he didn't care. But the look in his eyes, and the stiffness in his posture made Alex rethink her thoughts.

"One of? Which means there's more…I guess I should make myself known with the rest of the school then." Alex felt so defeated in that moment, and didn't bother to shrug of Logan's arm when he swung it around her shoulders.

"Tch kid, you make it seem so bad… C'mon, Ororo and Hank are worrying themselves to be old people looking for you." Alex couldn't help but throw her head back at the image of those two walking with canes and shaking them in the air calling out her name. Alex knew she was getting a weird look from Logan but she didn't care, she didn't want to let this happy feeling go. **So what if I ran away to prove something? I'm back now, and I'm gong to set things right. **Neither Alex nor Logan saw the man in a crisp black suit watching them from a distance, his expressionless face showing nothing.

"Sir, Xavier seems to have made a full recovery. Should we engage now?" The man was holding his wrist to his mouth, talking into the microphone that he knew was there. The S.H.I.E.L.D. logo was worn proudly on his chest as he waited for a response.

"Negative, we'll call upon her in time. In the mean time, make sure the Captain has been situated in his new home Coulson." Smiling to himself, the man named Coulson made his way back towards the aircraft that was waiting for him.

* * *

"These people are runnin' off at the mouth Tryin' to convince me that I'm runnin' on empty Tryin' to convince themselves, that the record with Jay was a fluke That the record that I'm makin' is a mistake, and I can't take this

Lemme, tell you where I'm at with this You bastards, are gonna have to take back that shit I'm not plastic and fake When I make tracks, I take facts and lay 'em out for the masses

You assholes are gonna see soon that I'm not plain 'Start askin' me the names that I'm not saying 'But I'm tryin' to be bigger than the bickering 'Bigger than the petty name calling under the breath talking

Rumors and labels and categorization I'm like a struggling doctor, no patients But you can say, what you want about me Keep talking, while I'm walking away

You can say, what you have to say 'Cuz my mind's made up anyway I'm takin' the high road going above you This is the last time that I'm gonna trust you" - What Its Like by Everlast

* * *

**I would like to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, and/or reviewed. Thanks people! Again, people might think of it as the same chapter, but it has changes people! REALLY! And again, I really should be doing homework, but I really don't want to right now. So...yeah...**

**Hopefully people can see Alex's anguish, and if not, then I'll keep trying at it. It may seem that Logan and Alex's conversation may be a bit short, especially as an apology, but that's how I apologize to some people. I apologize, then switch the subject so as not to be so awkward. Oh well.. I'm sorry if Logan or anyone else seem to be OOC, I'm trying to go by what I read from the comics years ago, the animated show that was also years ago, and the movies. So combining all of that, you have the Logan that you are reading now...I think. So sorry if you don't like it.**

**Another thing that we found out in this chapter is that the Captain has been unfrozen and is alive and brooding somewhere in his corner for the moment. So people can sort of figure out where in the movie-Marvel verse this is. The Captain will be making his appearance sometime soon, I just don't know how these two shall meet yet. I've come up with some ideas, but nothing solid as of yet. I won't be posting another chapter until maybe the weekend. **


	4. Vesper's Goodbye

_**~Vesper's Goodbye~**_

* * *

"I hope this apartment is to your liking." Phil Coulson couldn't believe his luck, almost passing out from utter excitement! He, second-in-command to Nick Fury of SHIELD himself, was appointed to watch over his childhood _hero!_ The one and only Captain effing America! At this point, Phil didn't know whether to pull out his precious card collection, or to start jumping up and down like the fanboy that he really is. However, with how the Captain looked around his apartment in confusion, hurt, anger and overall longing, Phil decided to do neither. Instead, he decided to make this experience the best possible and to make sure that Captain Rogers was as comfortable as can be.

"No offense, Sir, but I don't know what half the stuff in here is." Steve Rogers didn't just feel confused; he was the exact embodiment of confusion. The apartment was big enough for a single person to live in, and he was surrounded by a lot of cube shaped _things,_ all though some were black, others were white, and some were silver. Steve walked further into the apartment and slightly appreciated the fact that the kitchen led out into the living room, which contained one sofa and one loveseat. In the middle of the room was a round glass table, and on top of it was another small rectangular thing with many buttons. Curiously, Steve picked it up and pressed a red button at the top, and jumped in surprise when the other black cube hanging on the wall came to life.

"That, Captain Rogers, is a remote control that turns on the television." Looking at Agent Coulson, Steve felt slightly like a child who was caught stealing a cookie from the jar before dinner. Looking back at the, _television, _Steve felt overwhelmed. **Televisions did **_**not**_** look like that in the forties! **Dragging his hand through his slightly dirty blonde hair, Steve looked back at the agent and slightly pleaded with his eyes to be left alone. Catching the silent meaning, Coulson gave him a slight nod of his head and began to leave, until he stopped.

"Before I leave Captain, I was told by Fury to give this to you in case you need anything." Reaching into his jacket, Coulson had taken out a small rectangular device and handed it to him. Steve took the device with such care, afraid that he would crush it with a flick of his wrist. Looking at it, Steve noticed an apple symbol on the back and wondered to himself why someone would name this device an iPhone? Pushing a button by accident, Steve felt alarmed that he did something wrong, when he saw it light up and said the date and time. Staring at the date, Steve still couldn't understand that he slept for _seventy years_; so much had happened in those years that he couldn't wrap his mind around it. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Steve looked up to see Coulson giving him a small smile.

"I can assure you Captain, it will get better. You'll see." Feeling a pang of nostalgia, Steve remembered those exact words being said to him by his lost love, Peggy Carter. Pushing the memory aside, Steve tried to give Coulson a smile, all though it probably looked like a grimace. Taking the device out of his hand, Coulson looked at him and began to explain how it works.

"Now Captain, this is a cordless phone that you can take anywhere in your pocket. The way it works is pushing this round button to light up the touch screen." When Coulson had touched the same button that he did, Steve felt in awe at how advanced technology had become and carefully took the phone back from Coulson. At the bottom of the glass, what he now knew was a screen, it said 'slide to unlock.' Feeling confused, Steve slid the phone from one hand to the other and became slightly agitated that the phone didn't do anything.

"You have to use your finger to slide this arrow box across the screen, that way your phone can unlock it self and you'll be able to use it." Looking at Coulson with a sheepish smile, Steve did exactly what he said. Using his pointer finger, Steve slid the button across and felt even more agitated that he was met with more buttons. **What on Earth is safari and what does it have to do with a compass? **

"Now Captain, the only button that you have to use for right now is the phone button. By pressing the icon that says phone, you'll open it to find a contacts button, and my phone number along with Fury's will already be here. Press on either one and you'll be able to contact us." Feeling a bit overwhelmed yet again, Steve just felt like punching something.

"And that's all I have to do to call someone? "

"Pretty much." Steve tired the very same buttons that he saw Coulson use, and press the agent's number. He distinctly heard ringing and brought the small device to his ear.

"_You got it Captain." _Looking at Coulson, Steve saw him with his device to his ear and felt a swell of pride in his chest for figuring out a twenty-first century phone. **Doesn't seem too bad, I suppose. **Pushing the red button that said 'end call', Steve slid the small device in his pocket and escorted Coulson to the door.

"Now Captain, like I said before, if you need anything at all, don't be hesitant to call. Day or night, I'll answer. Now, an agent will come by tomorrow morning to deliver some groceries, and explain everything you might not understand. I'll be coming back later in the evening to see how you are doing." Steve, understanding the indirect orders to stay in his apartment for now, gave Coulson a nod; happy that he didn't have to venture out into the world so soon. "Have a good night Captain." Steve shut the door, and stalked into his new bedroom, and collapsed on the bed.

The next afternoon, Steve found himself looking at the mechanical clock hanging on the wall, the ticking was the only thing that was familiar to him, and it was the only thing that reminded him of the forties. As the blonde, blue-eyed twenty-four year old looked around his living quarters; he couldn't help but feel sadness, anger, regret, and hopelessness at everything that had happened. Steve Rogers was sitting on his all too comfortable couch in the nice sized apartment with his hands through his unkempt hair and couldn't stop the thoughts that plagued him. It had only been thirty-six hours since he had awoken from his 'sleep' to find himself in the year 2012, almost seventy years after WWII. The people who had found him had said that it was a miracle that he was even alive, and that he should be happy at a second chance at life; but how could he be happy? Everyone he knew and grew up with are either really old or dead, **no doubt the latter. **

Getting up from the couch, Steve walked towards the kitchen, steering clear of the machine that heats food and the machine that cleans dishes. **Have people gotten so lazy that they need machines for such trivial tasks? **Opening the food storage that kept his food cold and fresh for very long periods of time, or so he was told, Steve grabbed a container full of water and proceeded back to the couch. Sitting back and letting his head fall back on the couch, Steve watched the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, trying not to get lost in the memories of his present, or past according to others. Although he was failing miserably, Steve let the memories come, not caring that tears were flowing freely down his face, not caring that he broke the remote that controlled the television, and definitely not caring about the awful pain in his chest.

"_Hey Steve! Let's show these ladies a good time!"_Steve couldn't help the small smile overcome his emotional face as he remembered his best friend growing up, Bucky Barnes; the one who was always _there_ for him when he needed it, and the tears came faster and harder as the loneliness began to overwhelm him.

"_We are going to win this war because we have the best men. And they, personally, will escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of Hell."_Through the tears, Steve let out a wet chuckle as he remembered smirking at Colonel Philips for his speech, swelling his American pride even more then it already was.

"_Whatever happens tomorrow you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man."_Steve griped his wrist tightly, willing the physical pain to drive away the memories that contained everyone, especially not wanting to think about _her_. But no matter how tightly he grabbed his wrist, his thoughts betrayed him and herbrown-haired and brown-eyed image flashed through his mind. **Peggy…** The tears wouldn't stop coming, and Steve got up so fast that his head swam and he punched a hole through the black box on the wall. Hearing the glass crash brought him back to reality and he let out a painful gasp as his memoires retreated for now. Not bothering to clean up the mess, Steve quickly and stealthily grabbed his bag pull of equipment and hurriedly rushed out the door to the nearest punching bag, completely forgetting that Agent Coulson would be arriving in just a few hours.

It was twenty minutes later when Steve arrived to the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in New York after memorizing the way the day before, and rushed through the many people to get to the specifically made gym that Nick Fury had said was all his in the lower levels of the compound. But no matter how much inner turmoil he had, Steve Rogers would always be a gentleman, and he tried not to push people out of his way in his hurry. Getting to the elevator, Steve tried to squeeze himself into the corner, trying to give the other people, or agents, more space. As the elevator started to go down, Steve felt his anxiety begin to surface, and he prayed that the elevator went faster. The lower he went, he forgot how many people smiled at him in sympathy, and felt his anger swell under his tight lid. **I don't need your sympathy, how can anyone understand what I'm going through? **Getting to his floor, Steve practically sprinted to the forties style gym and began to wrap his bandages around his hands.

Closing his mouth so he could concentrate on breathing through his nose, Steve began to throw a few jabs at the punching bag to get his rhythm. But as the memories began to resurface once again, Steve threw hooks and undercuts to get his frustrations out. **I'd rather be in physical pain then this torment. **Pushing his enhanced body harder, Steve felt the sweat begin to form on his upper brow but he didn't care, punching all his feelings out was helping him to be sane, because Lord knows how he still was. Sending a powerful jab, Steve felt completely numb as he saw the punching bag fly across the room and landing near the opposite wall, the little beads littered the floor. Grabbing another punching bag, Steve let the memories torment him, because besides those memories, what else did he have in life? How could he have slept for seventy years, while his friends and family lived their lives? Did they try to look for him? Did they mourn for a lost comrade, a friend? **Did she look for me?**

Throwing another powerful punch, Steve grabbed another bag as the current one went flying like the first. Steve felt like he was in a horribly written sci-fi novel that he never bothered to read when he was younger, and he just wanted to wake up from this nightmare and see everyone, to see her. Her touch, her smile, and just her overall were what he missed the most, because he felt nothing without her. Peggy Carter, the woman he loved, was the main reason he became Captain America; even though the serum gave him the strength and the agility, she gave him the courage, and that's all he needed. But now, he felt every emotion under the sun, and he was surprised his body didn't burst from the raw emotions.

It wasn't until someone coughed behind him that Steve remembered where he was. Using his 'Captain America' persona, Steve managed to sober up very quickly and turned around to meet the new comer with an expressionless face. Standing before him was a woman who stood at least five foot four with red hair, shoulders back, head parallel to the floor, feet shoulder length apart, and body in a position to fight or run, she looked Steve right in the eye and he felt a sudden chill go down his spine. **She seems…..intimidating… **Clearing his throat and not backing down from the obvious challenge, Steve decided to speak first.

"Can I help you Ma'am?" Steve could've sworn that he saw a hint of amusement in those cold steel eyes, but was gone faster than he could comprehend. He suddenly realized that she was wearing a SHIELD uniform, and wondered briefly why a woman was in this type of field.

"Hello Captain, my name is Natasha Romonav. I've been looking for you." Not even moving an inch, she gave Steve a calculating glance, as if assessing on how to take the super soldier down if she needed to.

Steve felt slightly confused as to why someone would be looking for him at the preset moment, but suddenly remembered that Coulson had indirectly said to stay in his apartment for the time being. Feeling some twinge of guilt for disobeying an order, he couldn't have cared one way or another. He needed to hit something, and looking back at the many punching bags that littered the floor, he didn't regret his decision.

"Does this have anything to do with Agent Coulson, Ma'am?" Looking towards Agent Romanov, Steve couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated by her presence, not once had a woman made him feel so inferior such as her.

"It does." Steve shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, but without breaking eye contact. No matter how uncomfortable he felt, he wouldn't be backing down from this fight no matter what.

"I am to escort you back to your apartment, where you will stay for the time being. Director Fury will be coming to see you tonight. Morning at the latest." Feeling _some_ type of annoyance with said director, Steve hardly wanted anything to do with him. But considering that SHIELD was the only thing that he could grasp in this time and was the only thing anchoring his sanity down, he couldn't really refuse much. Plus, Fury outranked him by a long shot.

"Yes Ma'am." Unwrapping his hands, Steve didn't take his attention off the woman that baffled him to no end. **If women during the forties were intimidating, then women these days are down right terrifying. **Packing the last of his belongings, he began to follow Romonav to the elevators, and stood in silence for the remainder of the short trip.

* * *

"All of you Shaped me into what I am  
Carried out the bitter man  
Do you have a master plan?

Oh no

Somewhere I've  
Let all my defenses down  
Never thought to turn around  
And you do not make a sound

See it turning grey  
Like a bullet through the chest  
Lay me down to restIt's a lovers final breath  
And I found out

Nothing comes without a cost  
And life was just a game we lost  
Do you have a better thought?

Oh

Now you're gone  
And nothing's ever felt so wrong  
A moment seems to last so long  
Do you have a fear so strong?

See it turning grey  
Like a bullet through the chest  
Lay me down to rest  
It's a lovers final breath

Now I die  
And kiss your tender lips goodbye  
Pray to God who hears my cry" -Vesper's Goodbye by Nick Jonas

* * *

**So I added more to this chapter. Like, _a lot _more. This is entirely in Steve's POV, and it's a bit angsty...Ok...so it's mainly angst. But how else would you feel after waking up seventy years later? I wouldn't know how, but I tried. The song comes from Nick Jonas (I hope everyone has figured out that my music list ranges a lot!) I feel like people forget that Steve is religious...I am not... So what I am trying to say is that I'll try my best to keep Steve in character as much as possible. I also brought more out of Phil Coulson. I mean come on! Everyone wants to see him fan boy a bit more right? I also refuse to believe he is dead...he's hiding dammit!...In my closet...somehwere...**

**I really want to thank Little-Miss-Randomness17 for all her reviews. And I totally agree with you. I would be shot too if I threw a tantrum like Alex did haha. **

**I also got a review who signed as Anonymous. I wanted to tell them that Alex and Steve will meet soon. I _FINALLY_ figured out how they will meet. And here's a little hint...It will involve a certain X-Men member...who fought with Steve in WWII...that's all I'm saying. But I probably gave too much away anyway LOL **


	5. Darkside

_**~Darkside~**  
_

* * *

_The first thing that Alex heard when she had slightly regained consciousness was the dripping of water; as her mind started to get clearer and less foggy as time passed, Alex came to the conclusion that she was on a rough stone-like surface. Attempting to push her self to a sitting position, Alex failed to notice that her hands and feet were tied together by very tight rope. __**I don't remember what happened…**__ Alex tried to shake her head to try to clear the remaining dizziness, when a sharp pain had erupted at the base of her neck. With a sharp intake of breath, Alex stilled her body, waiting for the pain to pass. __**Well that was a bust. **__Alex knew that something was definitely _not _right. Trying not to panic, Alex tried to remember every lesson she had ever had with her father about being in these kind of situations and began breathing through her nose._

_A few minutes had passed as her breathing began to slow and her heart beat returning to normal, Alex was able to think a bit more clearly. __**If my head hurts, there might be more injuries… Hank always said to search for injuries first. **__Wiggling her body parts one at a time, Alex focused on every twitch and movement her body made, but thankfully found nothing more. Lying completely on her side, Alex could barely see that she was lying on the stone cold floor; Alex tried to clear her head of all disturbances as she tried to call for someone, anyone, to help. But to her horror, no one was in the one hundred mile range that her powers extended to. __**Shit! Now what?! Think Alex, father always said that the range can go further, just need to think and concentrate… **__But no matter how much Alex trusted her father's word, she never had managed to go beyond her capabilities; regardless of the many hours she spent training. Trying not to panic at her uselessness, Alex tried to calm her breathing and attempted to try one more time. _

_Going into a near deep sleep, Alex felt her mind stretch and pull at what she was attempting to do, already feeling the hot feeling she was getting in her nose. Knowing that she was coming to her limit soon, Alex attempted to push past her boundaries and had almost lost concentration in her joy when she found that she could. Alex could feel a person's mind just a bit out of her reach and pushed towards it, already feeling blood dripping out of her nose. To her luck, the first person that Alex had found was Senator Christopher Garcia who was always on her side with every argument that the Senate of Mexico had that ever concerned mutants in the past year. Finally reaching his mind through a slight headache, Alex wasted no time to communicate to the man._

'**Senador Christopher!'**_Alex could practically feel fear and surprise go through her being, but realized that it was coming from the man that she was trying to talk to. __**Better hurry before he panics! **__Concentrating just a bit harder, Alex began speaking. _'**Es mi Alex! No recuerdo lo que pasó, pero estoy conectado de alguna manera en algún almacén. No sé dónde estoy y necesito ayuda! Mis manos y pies están unidos y no puedo hacer nada!**_**'**__** (1)**_

_Alex could feel him relax when she identified who she was, but began panicking when she finished her statement. Alex could feel him going to respond when a loud noise had jerked her away from her thoughts and her concentration was completely broken. Trying to look through the blurriness of her eyes and ignoring the pain in her head, Alex could barely see a figure's feet coming towards her. At first she was surprised that he had escaped her mind sweep, but couldn't think anymore of the matter as her headache threatened to split open her head. Biting her lip in pain, Alex could now clearly see a man kneeling next to her, his baldhead reflecting what little light there was in the room. _

"_Mira quién finalmente está despertó. Voy a divertirme con usted." (2) Alex could feel the bile that was slowly crawling up her throat, but swallowed hard to force it back down. She now knew what this was about. __**How could I have been so stupid as to get caught? Especially by a member of the Picaros! Fuck! **__Trying not to let her panic show, Alex tried to look as threatening as possible, but the sick smile that was on the man's face told her she was unsuccessful. Trying to form words in her mouth, Alex could feel the steady flow of blood trickle down the side of her cheek to the floor. Straight out panicking when the man lifted her from the floor, Alex could feel her feet dangling as the man heaved her tied hands onto a hook in the wall. Looking at the man in the eye, Alex tried to take over his mind, but the ever-pounding ache in her head didn't help her at all with her intentions._

"_Quiero ver su cara cuando yo .. tener mi diversión con usted." (3) Feeling scared for the first time in years, rape thoughts kept going through Alex's mind, when white-hot pain shot from her hip to her shoulder. Alex clamped her mouth and eyes shut, trying not to let out any scream she knew was in her throat, but it was getting harder to keep quiet as the pain continued as tears streamed down her face. It felt as if someone had stabbed her in the hipbone, and zigzagged up her body. Just as she was about to let the screams out, the pain had stopped and laughter followed. _

"_Te ves tan hermosa cuando está en el dolor." (4) Feeling a hand cup her cheek, Alex tried to bite the man that was standing too close to her, and cried out in surprise when he slapped her across the face. Looking down at herself through her tears, Alex could see the very open wound that was gushing out a steady flow of blood that was thoroughly soaking her dirty clothes, and she knew that she felt hatred for the man standing in front of her. Alex saw him walk backwards and noticed that he had a very large gash from his right hip to his left shoulder that mirrored her own wound, except for the fact that unlike her, he wasn't bleeding. Throwing his arms out to the side, Alex saw the happy face he had on. _

"_¿Increíble no? Yo sé que tú sabes que yo soy un mutante, ¿así que vamos al grano de acuerdo? Mis poderes me permiten inseminación artificial de cualquier herida que yo podría alcanzar otro más. Así que digamos que me apuñaló en la pierna," at this, the unnamed man had stabbed his leg, and Alex felt the full impact as she cried out in pain, "no me siento absolutamente nada!"(5) Alex didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to stay conscious, but she knew that if she passed out now, she was never going to wake up. Tasting blood in her mouth, Alex let the red substance pour out of her mouth as her life began to flash before her eyes. __**Even before death, I can be so cliché. **_

_Alex didn't have any warning whatsoever as pain shot through her stomach once more as the man shoved his dagger into his stomach and began twisting. Alex couldn't hold back the blood-curdling scream that came out of her mouth._

* * *

Someone was trying to shake her awake, that much Alex knew when her body wouldn't stop shaking and Alex could distinctly hear someone screaming in the distance, and wondered slightly who could probably scream bloody murder like that? Feeling her throat ache, Alex realized that _she _was the one that was screaming and someone was trying to make her stop. Gasping for breath and jolting to a sitting position, Alex came face to face with Logan, and could see Hank with a worried expression right behind him. Feeling arms encircle her, Alex collapsed into the familiar embrace of her only mother figure in her life, Ororo. Wiping hastily at her tears that she knew were there, Alex hugged Ororo for dear life, and just sobbed her fears away, not having that nightmare for weeks. That kidnapping had happened nearly a year ago when Juan had tried to use her as an example of anyone who had opposed him at the time.

It was hours later when people with huge ass guns came swooping into the warehouse and shot the mutant dead, having no warning to transfer his injuries in time. The police had found Alex nearly dead hanging on the wall and blood everywhere that they knew was hers. The hospital that they had rushed her too said it was a miracle that she was even alive, and the President had used the situation to his advantage. Feeling hands rubbing her back in soothing circles, Alex could hear Ororo whisper-soothing words into her ear, as a glass of water was shoved in her face. Following the arm that held the cup, Alex could see blue fur and smiled softly at her personal teddy bear. Nodding her head in thanks, Alex downed the glass in one swoop and continued to hug Ororo, never wanting to let go.

"So Kid, care to explain what happened?" Feeling Ororo's grasp tightened around her, Alex grabbed one of the woman's arm with her hand and grabbed Logan's hand with her free one. Hank getting the idea, grabbed her shoulder as she showed them mentally what had happened. It wasn't until something crashed that Alex looked up from her safe place and saw Logan pacing angrily around her room, the metal claws threatening to come out. Alex looked at Ororo and saw her eyes were beginning to go stark white and could hear thunder clash in the distance; and finally looked at Hank to see that he was trying desperately not to 'beast' out. Alex knew that she had to say something to diffuse the situation but couldn't think of anything to say, until Ororo broke the tense silence.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner? We would've been in Mexico in less than a heartbeat!" Feeling like a child again at Ororo's stare, Alex couldn't bring herself to speak, so she buried herself in the weather-wielding mutant's embrace instead.

"Well what's done is done, nothing we can do about it now." Alex knew that Hank didn't believe what he said, but there was nothing anybody could do. Both that mutant and Juan were dead, the rest of the Picaros were getting round up, and Carlos was fighting for equality for the rest of the mutants; and yet, Alex felt no remorse for not telling her family what happened. **It was for the best, it was my pain to bear alone. **After a few hours and many reassurances that she was indeed all right, Alex shooed both Hank and Ororo out of her room to deal with the students and completely forgot that Logan was still in the room with her. **Why is it that we always end up alone together? **Alex could still see that the man was still angry, but couldn't say a word in fear that he might lash out at something, until she had enough of his consistent pacing.

"Are you alright?" Alex saw him stiffen, as if he forgot where he was; and she didn't miss the incredulous look that he sent her for asking a very stupid question.

"You were the one that almost got tortured to death and you're asking me if I'm alrigh'? Christ." Shrugging in response, Alex didn't know what else to say as she traced the scars that were around her body by memory. Logan watched her with careful eyes, as if she was going to break down again, and slowly sat on the edge of her bed.

"You sure you're going to be alrigh' Kid?" Shaking out of her thoughts, Alex looked up at Logan and asked the question that had been bugging her since their conversation last night.

"Why do you care?" Not missing the look of surprise flash across his face, Alex waited patiently as he collected his thoughts. Alex watched carefully as he began to pace once more, clenching and unclenching his hands to not break anything else.

"Too many people have been affected by what happened in the past few months, with Jean disappearing, the Professor in a coma with everyone thinking he's dead, and Scott God knows where," at this, Alex flinched at the man's name, guilty for being happy that he wasn't in the mansion; "and we're trying to just get by. I've realized lately that going at things alone never helped anyone," more guilt had gathered up in Alex's chest at this statement, knowing exactly what Logan was saying; "and I'm trying to be a team player here. With no leader and no one to lead the school, we're kind of at a standstill." Worry and confusion had over flooded the guilt that Alex was feeling, and looked at Logan with questioning eyes before she spoke.

"What does all that have to do with me, besides the fact that I wasn't here to help?" Alex didn't know how much people had depended on her father, and looked towards him for guidance. But now that he was completely comatose, no one was there to show them the way, and the guilt had returned ten times as worse as last time. Thinking thoughts a mile a minute, Alex _knew_ where Logan was going with his words, and paled with the next words that left his mouth.

"Despite the fact that you are the Professor's daughter, you are also his longest student. Ro took on the responsibility of being the head headmistress, and the fur ball is her right hand man. Ororo and Hank both agree that you should eventually be considered the leader of the X-Men. I, however, think you're too youn', but they think other wise." Alex lost all breath in her lungs as she collapsed against her headboard, looking wide-eyed at the wall behind Logan, not exactly seeing anything, but not missing anything either. They wanted _her _to lead a bunch of mutants as their leader? A side of Alex couldn't help but to agree with Ororo and Hank about being ready for that kind of responsibility, but her logical side had agreed with Logan entirely. **I've had the training, I know what to expect on the battlefield. I know how to work the ins and outs of being diplomatic if the need ever comes. But isn't Logan right? I **_**am **_**too young! But Scott took that responsibility when he was younger than I am… Didn't he become the leader in high school? **Feeling numb, Alex didn't know what to think. Was she ready for that kind of position in her life? She didn't even have a mutant name yet!

"No…Can I— I mean—"

"What? Can' handle a bit o' responsibility?" Alex could clearly hear the smugness in his voice, and that just fueled her determination even more.

"Of course I can! And just watch you jerk! If both Ro and Hank agree that I'm ready, then who am I to disagree?" Alex could clearly see the annoyance in Logan's brown orbs, and let a smug smile of her own grace her features.

"I'm not following a kid as our leader. I could barely stand one-eye bossing me around." Logan threw her a glare, but she couldn't agree more. Scott may have been a good leader, but he took too much time thinking of plans. He was too hesitant on making decisions, which had caused their friendship to crumble to the ground. Alex could clearly remember that Scott couldn't make a decision to be with Jean or her, so she made it for him. She walked away, and in extension, also put a strain on her friendship with Jean.

"At least we can agree that Scott wasn't perfect." She saw that Logan had given her a questioning stare, but she didn't elaborate any further. It wasn't until they were interrupted that Alex felt their minds. **There I go again, how do people keep dodging my sweep?**

"So who's the hottie?" Seeing three people in her doorway, Alex gave them all a critical eye, and noticed that all three were wearing an X pin indicating their placement on the team. **So they're my new teammates? **The boy who had spoken was blonde and had blue eyes and seemed to be quite tall. He seemed to be a few years younger; probably seventeen, and Alex noticed that the temperature around him was a bit cooler. Telling her self that using her powers on the new people in her door way was just precautionary, Alex went to the fore front of his mind and had found out that his name was Robert Drake, also known as Bobby, and had the power of ice. Shifting her gaze to the only female in her doorway, Alex noticed that she had a peculiar hairstyle.

Having brown hair with two white steaks framing her face, Alex noticed the southern belle air around her. Going through her mind too, Alex found out her name was Anna Marie, but liked to be called Rogue. She also found out that her abilities were somewhat like Juan's, where she could absorb the abilities and memories of other people through skin contact. Even though Alex hated that specific ability, she felt somewhat sorry for the young girl when she was obviously wearing clothing where people couldn't accidently touch her. Finally giving her attention to the last person, Alex didn't even flinch when she meet his gaze and gave him her best smile. Feeling through his memories, Alex could feel pain and isolation and came to realize that his name was Kurt Wagner and had the ability to teleport to different places. Feeling like she needed to take the intuitive if she was going to be their leader, Alex introduced her self first.

"Hello, my name is Alexandra Xavier, but most people call me Alex, and I'm the new leader of the X-men."

* * *

"There's a place that I know  
it's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
if i show it to you now  
will it make you run away

or will you stay  
even if it hurts  
even if i try to push you out  
will you return?  
and remind me who i really am  
please remind me who i really am

everybody's got a dark side  
do you love me?  
can you love mine?  
nobody's a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?  
even with my dark side?

like a diamond  
from black dust  
it's hard to know what can become  
If you give up  
so don't give up on me  
please remind me who i really am

don't run away  
just tell me that you will stay  
promise me you will stay

will you love me? ohh  
everybody's got a dark side  
do you love me?  
can you love mine?  
nobody's a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?  
even with my dark side?" Darkside by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to update, I'm just really busy. Just like the last two updates, I'm really suppose to be doing homework LOL. Anyway, I'm not really sure if the song goes with this chapter. Let me know what you guys think. Anyway, I have a poll on my profile and I really need help. I have multiple mutant names for Alex, but I can't really decide which one to use. Each name was chosen for a specific reason, and if anyone has any questions, don't hesitate to ask!**

* * *

**1) It's me Alex! I don't remember what happened, but I'm somehow tied up in some warehouse. I don't know where I am and I need help! My hands and feet are tied together and I can't do anything!**

**2) Look who is finally awake. I'm going to have fun with you.**

**3) I want to see your face when I... have my fun with you.**

**4) You look so beautiful when you are in pain.**

**5) Amazing isn't it? I know that you know that I'm a mutant, so let's cut to the chase shall we? My powers allow me to transfer any injury I might attain to someone else. So let's say I get stabbed in the leg, I don't feel a damn thing!**


	6. Drive

**_~Drive~_**

* * *

"So how are you holding up kid?" Knowing whom the intruder was, Alex didn't find the need to move from her comfortable position on the institute's roof to acknowledge his presence. Lifting her arm lazily, Alex waved it in greeting to the man with no energy whatsoever. She didn't find the need for it really, due to the fact that for the past three months, Alex had been trying to control her newfound shield ability at night, had classes during the day, and spent all her free time on missions and training with her new team. Today happened to be the only time where _nothing _was going on, no mission to go on and no classes to teach; so she decided to spend it by being lazy, taking a nap, and soaking up the sun's rays on the roof.

"Really? What are you? Dead?" Feeling him sitting next to her, Alex finally opened her eyes to see his silhouette that was blocking out the sun and frowned to her self.

"I came up here to be alone Logan, and to catch a few rays. Ororo's orders. She thinks I'm overworking myself…. Can you believe that?" Laughing to her self, Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath before relaxing her body once more. She heard a deep chuckle, and knew that Logan was laughing at her, but Alex didn't seem to mind all that much.

"I just wanted to see how you were, I haven't seen you in days kid. Gambit and I miss you during poker nights." Growling to her self, Alex knew that was a complete _lie._

"I don't even know how to play! And do you know how hard it is to refrain from reading your minds?! Very hard!" Throwing her arms in the air, Alex waved her arms in half-exaggeration to prove her point, it was because of them that her bank account was suffering. Alex could clearly remember the last time she played with the Cajun.

* * *

"_Mon chere (1), do you really want to proceed?" The French accent wasn't lost on her ears as Alex studied the cards in her hands. After hours of watching Logan and Remy __LeBeau, a senior staff member who taught stealth and battle tactics with the Wolverine, she couldn't help but not stop after losing many times. _

"_Hell yes I want to precede red eyes." Looking straight into his gaze that held amusement, she could clearly hear Logan's chuckling in the background._

"_C'mon kid, even I called it quits. I bet you don't even know what you're doing at this point." Logan took a nice swig of his beer as Remy kept shuffling his deck of cards, Alex not wanting to admit the truth to those words. __**Why the hell did I agree to not read their minds anyway? I could've had a spike in my account dammit! …well, they probably won't even know if—**_

"_An don' even think of reading ma mind amoureux (2). It won' do you no good any how." Giving her a smug smirk, Alex knew that Gambit was right. __**Even if I read his mind now, I won't be able to fix the damage that's already been done. **__Giving a big sigh, Alex looked at Ororo to see disappointment plastered all over her face._

"_What do you think I should do Ro? Fold or keep going?" Alex looked to her mother figure for any type of helpful advice, but none came._

"_Don't ask me for advice. I tried to warn you Lex, and although I'm very disappointed that you're gambling right now, I think that you should learn from your own mistakes and take advice when its given." Alex gave her a flat stare, not even knowing what to do. Looking around the table, Alex looked at the amusement dancing in Logan's eyes, the smug look that Gambit kept giving her, and the emotionless stare that Ororo was drilling into her head; and did something that she never thought of doing before._

"_Oh, all right. I fold. I give up. I'm done. Just let me have my dignity." Throwing her cards down, Alex threw her hands in the air and got up to get a coke from the fridge. Hearing the laughter from the other occupants in the kitchen, she saw Gambit take all the money from the table. _

"_Pleasure doing business with you mon chere." _

"_Whatever. Some teammates you guys are."_

* * *

"That's the point kid." Seeing that he was smirking at her with his 'Logan's always right' smirk, Alex half-heartedly slapped his arm before sitting and bringing her knees close to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around them. Looking at Logan, she saw that he was looking out at the grounds and just enjoying the moment's peace, when a sudden realization came to her. **Is this what its like to have an older brother? To have someone to tease with and hope they get mad? It wouldn't be all that bad to have Logan as a brother now that I think about it. I've heard from everyone that its difficult to get close to the big goofball, but somehow, I feel closer to him than I do to anyone else. His protectiveness to everyone here shows how caring he can be… But, he doesn't try to push me away… Should I ask him about it? Nah….he'll probably just shrug it off or something…. But it would be nice. To have Logan as a big… **

"Brother." Apparently hearing her, Logan turned to look at Alex's flushed face and cursed at herself mentally for saying what she did out loud.

"What?" It was apparent that Logan heard her, with is super hearing and all, and Alex didn't know how to save her slip up.

"What about a brother kid?" How can Alex possibly answer that question without this turning into a chick flick moment? She didn't know. Shifting uncomfortably in her position, Alex laughed nervously trying to diffuse the awkward situation.

"Whaaat? Who said anything about a brother? I didn't. No sir, I surly did not. Oh! Is that the time? I just remembered that I had to help Hank with something….on the other side of the school…Well, bye!" Trying to make her escape as fast as possible, Alex tripped over her own two feet and would've fallen off the roof if Logan hadn't caught her arm and balanced her on her feet. Looking straight into her eyes without letting go, Logan looked like a man on a mission, and Alex mentally gulped.

"So tell me Alexandria," at this Alex cringed, not used to anyone using her full name. "Tell me why you are trying to escape my presence after saying something about a brother? Because surely Kid, you ain't fooling no one." Smiling smugly at her, Alex wanted to run and hide. She never had experienced with sappy moments, and the only other family that she was used to was her close knit family that was, at this moment, distant. Sighing in defeat, Alex mumbled her response.

"Is it bad that I always wanted an older brother?" Again, due to his hearing, he was able to hear every word that was said. All of a sudden, a small genuine smile over took Logan's face, and Alex was partially creeped out by it. **Dude, that look is totally weird…but nice from his usual scowl. **"My gosh, you're a secret softie aren't you?" Playfully messing up her hair, Logan gave a stern glare.

"And no one is to know about this. Got it?" Finally releasing her arm, Logan swung his arm around her shoulders and began leading her to the entrance of the mansion. "But I hope you know, I have no idea how to be an older brother." Laughing heartily, Alex had to refuse to that statement.

"Just keep up what you've been doing, and you'll do fine." Wrapping her arm around his waist, Alex never felt happier than she did in that moment. Until Logan opened his big fat mouth.

"So as your big brother, I now have free reign to chase off any boys however I see fit *_snikt!*_…Am I right?" Popping out his adamantium claws, Alex stopped in her tracks and gaped at him, unable to form any words at all.

"You— but I— what— Logan!" Yelling at the man that was now running down the many flight of stairs, with his laughter echoing behind him, Alex began to chase after him. Planning many ways to hurt him if possible. **Not like it will do any good anyways.**

… _**Alex …**_

Stopping dead in her tracks, Alex's thoughts completely stilled; Alex knew that brain wave, she _knew _that voice. Turing in the direction that the source was coming from, Alex racked her brain for the layout of the mansion she had memorized as a kid, and figured out that it was coming from the entrance to the underground catacombs. **It can't be…** Alex knew that her father was in a mental coma, but him being able to reach her? That wasn't exactly possible.

_**... Alex… Come to me…**_

Alex whipped her head around to look in the direction where the voice was coming from again, and shook her head. Alex knew better than to follow a voice into the unknown, but considering the fact that this maybe her damn _father_, who she hadn't seen in years, she threw away her common sense. But it wasn't like she had a choice either. **Either investigate the voice that could be dad… or go after a man who is nearly damn near indestructible and can't be harmed no matter what I can think of…**

"Beheaded voice it is." Murmuring under her breath, Alex began to head towards the elevator that would take her to the under ground catacombs, but smacked into Bobby Drake, a.k.a. Iceman. Stepping back a couple steps, Alex had to rub her nose from where it smacked into his chest. **Damnnit! Why is everyone suddenly so much taller than me? **Sending Bobby a mock glare for laughing, he raised his hands in surrender.

"Whoa, sorry about that. I guess I should've looked before I walked Fearless." **Got that right. **Ever since the announcement of her becoming the new leader of the X-men and the brief story of what happened to her in Mexico, everyone had started calling her Fearless. Considering the fact that Alex didn't have a mutant name yet, the name sort of stuck to the members of the team. Feeling a smile overcoming her face with her nose throbbing a bit, Alex couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"No, it's alright. It was partially my fault too." Giving a shy smile, Alex could see the tiredness of the boy's eyes, and wondered what he was up to lately for someone as young as him to have that look. **Although, I'm probably much worse than that. And I'm only a few years older than him too.**

"So..um…where were you going Professor? Er, Fearless?...Where are you going Alex?" Chuckling at the obvious predicament that Bobby had, not many people really knew what to call her. She had stated multiple times that she hated being called Professor because it made her sound too old. Although, being called Fearless was too out there for her tastes, and felt that the name didn't suit her at all. **Besides, I'm not **_**completely **_**fearless.**

"How many times have I told you to call me Alex?" Giving an over exaggerated sigh, she felt Bobby relax a bit, and smiled at the fact that she could put the boy's mind at ease. Giving her a shy smile, Bobby shrugged his shoulders to her question.

"You never answered my question _Alex_." Smiling at the over emphasis on her name, Alex decided to mess with him a bit. Test the waters so to speak.

"What question would that be _Bobby_?"

"The one I just asked?" Feeling his statement coming out as more of a question, Alex decided to take it up a notch.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about Robert, but if you excuse me, I have a conundrum that I must solve with Henry and it cannot wait another moment. If you would please move aside." Feeling confusion radiate from the man of ice, Alex quickly rushed past him into the elevator and smirked at him, all the while he had mouthed 'Henry' in even more confusion. **I still have my way with words. I just hate the fact that I sound like someone from the forties. **Chuckling to her self, Alex felt the familiar motion of the elevator taking her deep underground.

* * *

The first thing that Alex noticed when the elevator doors opened was that everything was either a blinding white or a metallic gray, and the long empty hallway that seemed to go on forever didn't help her nerves at all. Feeling her irises shifting to the light source, Alex began to walk forward, noticing that her light footsteps sounded like marching elephants, and she could feel her hands pulsing due to her rising anxiety. Standing still in the middle of the hallway, Alex took a long breath and began to expand her mind, looking for her father desperately, only to come in contact with a mental wall. Irritated, Alex punched the wall next to her. **Even in a coma, he's still as powerful as ever… If I can't get in his head, what do I do now? No one told me where they were keeping him… **Letting out an aggravated sigh, Alex walked forward, not knowing where to go.

What felt like hours, but was actually minutes, Alex came upon a round door with a huge 'X' on the front, and Alex didn't dare go any farther. She knew what was behind that door, and she wasn't ready for its power, at least not yet. Alex was afraid to even touch Cerebro, only a powerful telepath could handle that kind of power, and she knew that she wasn't ready yet. Shivering to herself, Alex turned down another hallway, this one seeming more familiar to her, this was the way to the Danger Room, a room that Alex spent most of her childhood in. Remembering those times, Alex felt a sudden weight over her heart. **Those were simpler times.**

… _**Alex…**_

Whirling around, Alex felt like the voice was coming in all directions. If she whirled to the right, the hallway seemed long and menacing, not knowing what was down its corridor. If she whirled to the left, she was met by a hallway that was very bright and brought spots to her eyes. Behind her was the entrance to the elevator, and if Alex continued to go forward, she would be facing Cerebro. Getting lightly dizzy trying to pin point where the wavelength was coming from, Alex didn't notice the footsteps coming her way; until a hand was laid on her shoulder.

Gasping in fright, Alex felt the now familiar power in her chest, and let the shield come out. Whoever was behind her had hit the wall with a thud, and Alex whirled around to face her attacker, only to see Hank on the ground rubbing his head. Mouth dropped in shock; Alex was quick to her friend's side.

"Oh my God, Hank! Are you all right?" Kneeling down by his side, Alex helped her blue furry creature to a standing position.

"Yes, yes, I'm all right. By George, what on _Earth_ was that?" Seeing the confusion in his eyes and the shock on his face, Alex cringed at the truth of what happened. **Awwww shit….. **

"Hank, I can explain! Just… don't tell Ororo!" Putting her hands up in a surrender motion, Alex let the familiar words slip from her mouth, saying the exact same words when she would get in trouble during her childhood. She saw the corners of Hank's mouth twitch a bit in a smile, knowing that he was remembering too.

"All right, all right. I won't tell Ororo. Now tell me, what is it that I'm not supposed to tell her? Hmmmmm." Knowing that she was caught, Alex let out a loud sigh, allowed Hank to lead her back to his lab for the interrogation that she knew was coming.

* * *

"Fascinating. So you are able to create physical shields at will?" Hank and Alex were in the middle of his lab, multiple computers of multiple sizes were running information that made her head swim. **I'll never understand science. **Smiling to herself, she nodded at Hank's question.

"It happened in Mexico three months ago. I was scared, and I didn't know what to do. I remember thinking that I wanted to live to see my family and live my life. And then," motioning with her hands, Alex shot her hands out, demonstrating an explosion of some kind. "After that, the world went topsy turvy." Alex drank more of her tea and cringed at the bitter taste. **How anyone can drink this stuff is beyond me.**

"And you have been practicing with it I assume?" Hank kept looking at her as if she was a puzzle. She could barely hear his thoughts buzzing a thousand miles a minute, and couldn't read much. She felt horrible for expanding her barriers to hear whispers of his mind, but she needed to know what he was thinking.

"Every night. I'm actually able to expand it to whatever size I want it. I also found out that I could create a shield that is at least twenty feet away from me… What I really want to know is if I can throw it, make the shield into an offensive power instead of it just being defensive." As a history teacher, she was fairly familiar with WWII and the propaganda of that era. When she was studying for her Associate's, she was completely smitten with Captain America, and wanted to see if she could do the same thing with her shield. Hank's knowing gaze caused her to blush terribly.

"This wouldn't happen to be about a certain super enhanced soldier during WWII who had disappeared some oddly seventy years ago does it?" Not even trying to hide his smug smile, Alex completely burned all over from embarrassment.

"Of course not! This has nothing to do with a war hero…. that may or may not be alive." **No matter how hot he was….. **Hank had let out a hearty laugh and slapped her back with a bit of force; it caused her to tumble slightly from her chair. Laughing nervously, Alex couldn't look in Hank's eyes after that.

"So enough of that. I am to assume that I am the only one who knows of this development? Does Logan know?" Looking at the floor in defeat, Alex let out another loud sigh.

"No. You're the only one Hank. I didn't want to tell anyone until I was able to control it." Alex had completely covered one of Hank's test tubes with a shield and was tossing it around, reminding Hank of Jean's telekinesis.

"What I would like to know is how this came about. That shield of yours is physical, completely the opposite of what Charles or Jean could do. Have your abilities been hindered in anyway?" Alex looked at Hank with a searching gaze. She knew that her shield powers weren't connected to her mental powers at all, but she didn't really think about if it was affecting her mental abilities in any way.

"Not that I know of. I mean, if you think about it in retrospect, if could be the reason for all the headaches and nosebleeds when I was growing up. I mean, I have half of my father's abilities, but what if the shield is messing it up somehow?" It was times like these that she wished her father were around; he always knew the answers to her questions. **I miss you dad. **

…**I'll always be here, my little flower…**

Feeling her self smile, Alex knew that her father would always be with her; she just wished that he were here _physically._ Feeling him mentally was completely different than actual physical contact, and she desperately wanted to hug him. Hank and Alex were surrounded by comfortable silence, and neither knew what to say.

For the hundredth time in the past three months, Alex's thoughts went back to when her shield was first discovered and the letter that she received when she had first woken up in the hospital was always at the forefront of her mind. Alex had completely disregarded that note ever since she woke up, never bothering to research about S.H.I.E.L.D. She figured that if she forgot about it, that it just never happened. **Besides, who on the government would want a favor from a mutant?** A distinct beeping was coming from Hank's desk, and Alex realized that he was so preoccupied with what ever he was doing; he didn't seem to hear it. Sighing, Alex got up from her chair and answered the phone her self.

"Henry McCoy's office. Alex Xavier speaking. How may I assist you today?"

"Alex? You've been with Hank all this time? I've been looking everywhere and I even sent Logan to search for you!" Alex could tell by Ororo's tone that that she was irritated, but could clearly hear the worry underneath it. Looking at Hank, she saw him stand up and push the speaker button for the phone.

"It's quite all right Ororo. Lexi has been with me for the past hour, we're been having a wondrous conversation about anagenesis." (3) Giving Hank a confused look, Alex knew that he knew that she had no idea what that even was.

"Hey Doc, have you seen the kid anywhere? Her scent is everywhere down here." Striding through the lab as if he owned the place, Logan looked around at all the technology before his gaze landed on Alex.

"What's wrong kid? Too fast for you?" Alex mock glared at Logan, and returned her attention to Ororo.

"So what's up Mother Nature?" Using her favorite nickname, she could clearly hear Logan holding back a snort from her choice of words. Hank had clearly found the situation funny, and let out a chuckle.

"Alex, there is someone here looking for you." The way that Ororo had said that statement, made Alex's skin crawl. She wasn't expecting any visitors as far as she knew, and all the friends she had were either in Mexico or around the world. **So is it…..?**

"Ya, kid. He seems to favor black a lot too. Could be mistaken for a pirate with that eye patch of his." It was Logan's words that had made Alex's blood run cold. Hank seemed to notice her tense, and Logan smelled the nervousness before he saw it. They both knew that something was wrong.

"Ororo, did this person introduce him self?" Alex really wished that she did her research.

"He introduced himself as Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D." **There it is. Now I really wish I didn't push aside that stupid note.**

"Do you know him kid?" Logan didn't like how his little sister had reacted to that name. S.H.I.E.L.D.? What the hell was that? **Some boy band probably. **But the way that Alex's shoulders were shaking and how her breath had sped up, he knew that wasn't the case. A low growl made itself known in his throat and his knuckles began to itch, ready for a fight. No one messed with his family. **No one is going to hurt her again. **Logan was having a bit of trouble keeping his Wolverine side in check; he didn't want to go all animalistic in front of her. Hell, everyone knew how protective he was of his family.

"Lexi, what is it you're not telling us?" Hank knew when Alex was keeping something, and for a well-developed telepath, she couldn't hide her emotions from her face. She was scared, **Terrified is more like it, **but she clearly didn't want them to know the details. She swallowed deeply and took a deep breath, turning to face them both in the eye, and spoke loud enough for even Ororo to hear her.

"I owe him a favor, and I think he's come to collect."

* * *

"Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear  
And I can't help but ask myself how much  
I'll let the fear take the wheel and steer.  
It's driven me before, and it seems to have a vague,  
Haunting mass appeal.  
But lately I'm beginning to find that I  
Should be the one behind the wheel.

Whatever tomorrow brings,  
I'll be there with open arms and open eyes, Yeah  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there... I'll be there.

So, if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive  
Will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive?

It's driven me before and it seems to be the way  
That everyone else gets around.  
But lately I'm beginning to find that when  
I drive myself my light is found.

Would you choose water over wine... hold the wheel and drive?

Whatever tomorrow brings,  
I'll be there with open arms and open eyes, Yeah  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there... I'll be there. " Drive by Incubus (AWESOME BAND!)

* * *

(1) Mon chere_- _My Dear.

(2) Amoureux- Sweetheart

(3)**Anagenesis**, also known as "phyletic change", is the evolution of species involving an entire population rather than a branching event, as in cladogenesis. When enough mutations have occurred and become stable in a population so that it is significantly differentiated from an ancestral population, a new species name may be assigned. (The X-Men in a nutshell. I basically got this information from Wikipedia.)

**I won't pretend to know French, because I don't. If it's wrong, please tell me. So I really need your help people! I have three possible mutant names for Alex in a poll on my profile and I really can't decide which one! So please! I won't update the next chapter until I have a definite name! I don't want to be mean, but I gotta do this. I don't even care if you guys review or not. Thats how desperate I am. So please! **


	7. Aurora

~Aurora~

* * *

"Fury really needs to get more punching bags." Steve had just punched his three hundred and forty-forth punching bag into the wall, not including the weights he had smashed through the floor and some through the wall. Steve had tried to release all the emotional stress he was having about _everything_ in his life through physical means but it was useless. All the nightmares he was having about the war were plaguing his mind at night, and everyone he had left behind wouldn't leave him during the day. It wasn't until Steve had completely wiped himself out with constant workouts did he allow himself a full nights sleep, only because he knew that he needed to rest. Looking back at the history textbooks that he brought to his next lesson sitting on the work out bench near the wall, did Steve felt utterly and completely _fed up _with everything_. _Letting out an aggravated sigh, he looked at the ticking clock hanging on the wall, and gave a light jab towards the punching bag. **Shouldn't my so-called **_**teacher **_**be here? **

Even in his own mind did he spat out that word with utter disgust. For the past few months, Fury had selected special individuals that claimed that they could help America's Golden Boy catch up to speed with everything he had missed, but not one of them seemed concern with his well being or tried to be his friend at all, hardly any of them even bothered to lean his _name._ Always calling him Captain with awe, admiration, or just plain obsession. He _hated _it. He just wanted to be called Steve by a friend, until he remembered that he didn't have friends in this time period. Going back to punching the bag, he didn't want to go down that road of thoughts.

"I wonder if they'll even step inside _my _gym." Steve had made it a point that he felt comfortable in his own environment, ideal for studying in his mind, and not in some stingy room that had no windows. _Those _rooms always made him feel trapped. However, they made it a point that he needed an environment that didn't offer _distractions_, however, when Steve punched a wall in frustration _multiple _times, Fury made it a point for Coulson to sit in on his lessons. For the most part, Steve felt a little better knowing that the agent was there, but it still didn't help with the situation. Steve had lost count on all the professors he had, but he did remember a few of them that stood out the most.

Dr. Williams, Steve remembered, was someone he did _not _like…_at all._ He was interested in learning _about _Captain America, and not _teaching_ Steve. Always asking Steve questions, and demanding that he answer with as much details as possible. He mostly wanted to know what happened specifically during the war, and how it was living during the Great Depression. Every time he answered to the best of his ability, Steve remembered how his _favorite_ word was fascinating_, _and how it became Steve's most _annoying _word. Fury himself personally escorted out Dr. Williams with not so nice words following them and some made Steve cringe. Although he was happy that he wouldn't be seeing that man ever again.

Dr. Abrams wanted to be the fastest person to teach Steve everything he had missed in the past seventy years, regardless of how he felt about it and how fast Steve could actually learn the material. Steve wasn't a slow learner, he actually has a really good memory and the serum helped improve that. It was just the fact that he didn't understand half the things that Abrams was talking about, it also didn't help that he went off on too many tangents either. It was one occasion that Agent Hill was filling in for Agent Coulson that she tried to ask nicely for the Dr. to slow down after she saw Steve's frustration and confusion. Abrams refused, claiming that Captain America was able to learn all of this quickly and had attempted to push her out of the room saying that females had no place in classrooms, however, all that left him with was a broken arm from Hill and a stern glare from the Captain about manhandling a woman.

Ms. Drew was the first attempt at a female instructor to see how Steve worked with the opposite sex; however, it didn't go accordingly to plan. For the first few lessons, she took things slow and made sure that Steve was comfortable, even though he was always nervous around women. At first Steve thought that at least this instructor somewhat cared, and was hoping that this would work out in the end. But as time went on, he began to notice that she was becoming more _hands _on and it made him extremely nervous. He had asked Agent Coulson, not so discreetly, if he could sit in for one lesson and evaluate his instructor. Not wanting to upset his hero in the slightest, he jumped at the chance and made sure to be there extra early. It was this specific lesson that proved that she was more interested in _getting it on_ with the Captain, that he started to fidget and panicked, sending a desperate look towards the agent, who had immediately, sprang into action and had escorted her out. Something that Steve was absolutely grateful for, and felt indebt to the calm agent.

And the last person, who didn't even stay long enough for Steve to know his name, left the facility red faced calling him an idiot for not understanding the material, a barbarian for not being able to use the most simplest of technology, and left in a huff. In Steve's defense, he had used tactical choices to be rid of _that_ instructor, not liking his big fancy computer and what did he call it? The Internet? Yes, that was it. The most annoying thing that had ever come to existence, well, in Steve's opinion at least.

Steve hooked another punching bag, and started swinging light jabs when he heard the distinct sound of a door opening. **Must be the new instructor that Fury hired. With all these failures, I'm ready to teach myself. **Chuckling a bit under his breath, Steve decided to time his punching just right to intimidate his new professor just a tad. As he heard the footsteps nearing, Steve released a powerful punch that sent the bag flying with the little beads scattering everywhere. **That should do it. **Letting a small smile grace his features, Steve felt his stomach churn when he realized who had come in. It was Director Fury himself.

"I see now why all your instructors were nervous to resign after a punch like that." Steve prided himself on being able to read people to a point, but was at a complete loss on how the director was feeling at all. What little emotion he could detect with his single eye was calculating. **What on Earth could he be calculating? **Steve was a bit proud that he didn't allow any emotion to show on his face, challenging Fury's stare with one of his own. When the director didn't move, Steve took the liberty in speaking first.

"Any particular reason why you're here Sir?" Steve felt himself tense after asking the question, berating himself for speaking so crudely to a higher ranked officer. But somewhere in the back of his mind, Steve found that he didn't really care.

"I think I found another person who could help with your dilemma Captain." Fury had practically thrown a folder at the bench that Steve was sitting at and saw that a picture had slipped out. Picking up the picture, Steve saw a women, early twenties, with dark brown hair at the shoulders, large round grey-blue eyes the color of a storm, and full pink lips. Overall, she seemed to look pretty average, but Steve knew that there was something about her that was beyond average and it clearly showed in her eyes. Picking up the folder, Steve began to read the basics.

* * *

**Name: **Alexandria Marie Xavier

**D.O.B: **January 1, 1991

**Abilities:** From what we can gather, Xavier has many qualities of the late Charles Xavier; former headmaster of Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Able to communicate and speak to others through telepathy, although not much is known if she has the ability of telekinesis. Gathered from intelligence, Xavier was able to associate and communicate with Mexican officials in a few short weeks, with no prior knowledge to the foreign language. Not much is known on Xavier's fighting talents, however intelligence proves that she has knowledge of various forms of fighting styles.

**Intelligence: **According to school reports and tests, Xavier has a high level of intelligence towards history, English, and has taken several courses on psychology. Xavier was able to receive her Associates in History in one school year, instead of the usual two, at the age of eighteen. Currently, at the age of twenty-one, Xavier is a professor at the Xavier Institute and is working alongside Henry McCoy, the Secretary of Mutant Affairs in the U.S. Government.

* * *

Reading through the material twice, Steve didn't really know what he was reading. **Abilities? Mutant Affairs? What? **Looking at Fury, Steve had no idea what to think. Was Fury really thinking of bringing someone who has _abilities_ to help him? He wasn't a threat that much was for sure, and did not like where this was going.

"Sir, I— " But before Steve could get a word in, Fury had cut him off.

"There's a reason those other instructors didn't work Captain. Bringing in someone who was _normal _to teach Captain America was a mistake, something I learned from. So I thought, why not bring in someone, _not_ so normal." Steve didn't really understand. Someone who wasn't normal? Does that mean that this woman, Alexandria Xavier, was different? **Well if she can read minds than it appears so… **However, that very thought made him freeze, and he felt his muscles tense. For the first time since he woke up and met the strange man, Steve stood up to Fury. Literally. It didn't really matter to Steve that the director was about an inch taller than him.

"If you are asking her to come, it will only be to teach me. Is that correct?" Not breaking eye contact with him, Steve didn't realize that he was crushing the folder in his hands until he had heard something crack and fall to the floor. Looking down, Steve looked down too see a small coin near his foot. Reaching down and bringing the strange object to eye level, Steve noticed that a giant X was in the middle and the words 'Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning' was written around the single letter. A small crack was formed in the middle, something that made Steve cringe at, reminding him of his unnatural strength. Footsteps coming near him reminded him that Fury was still in the room, and made eye contact with the man, not being very happy.

"I never said anything about bringing her here." Steve looked at Fury with confusion, surely that he heard wrong. If this strange woman were going to be teaching him, she would be coming to him right?

"But you said—"

"Obviously, by reading her file, you know she teaches at an institute. You will be studying there." Steve was getting slightly annoyed that the Director kept cutting him off, but that annoyance was quickly overcome with confusion and hesitance. **An institute. An institute that is full of children and other people. An institute full of people that I can hurt if I get carried away with frustration.**

"Sir. I don't think that's a good idea. Being different…I don't want to put people in harms way when I can't control myself." Being small and scrawny for most of his life, Steve never got used to his new body and strength, even the few short years, in his mind anyway, of being Captain America. He would sometimes crack a cup of coffee while his mind wondered away from him time to time, and thinking back to the door he took off its hinges that morning made him cringe. He wasn't safe around other people, especially children, if he couldn't control his strength. The punching bags that littered the floor were proof enough.

"That's the thing Captain; everyone at this institute _is_ different." The way that Fury was looking at him made Steve feel a bit uneasy. Something made Steve realize that his new instructor wasn't the only one with so called _abilities, _and if that were the case, then why would she be working at an institute with children who are normal? Were they even normal? **Fury **_**did**_** say that they weren't…** The thought that irritated him the most, was why did the Director like to talk in rhymes?

"I don't understand." And Steve didn't understand, he didn't know why he wanted to find out more about this institute. But if it was a place that had people who weren't normal, then he could give it a try. Besides, if this didn't work out, Steve already decided to teach himself what he missed for the past seven decades. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

"Oh, you'll _understand_ when we get there. Your new instructor could answer any questions you might have, because we're going to meet her now."

"We are? _Now?"_

"Yes Captain. _Now._"

* * *

The name of the chapter is a song composed by Hans Zimmer. He had made this song in remembrance to the shooting that had happened in Colorado, and please note, that if people buy this song, then donations will be made to the victims in Colorado. So if people get the chance, please listen to it, its does sound a bit haunting, but it says so much.

I would also like to point out that I didn't really have a song for this chapter, and Aurora was the only song I played while writing this chapter. I only saw it fitting that the chapter be named about this song.

* * *

**First off, I would like to say sorry for not updating once a month like I hoped. School man, it's all school's fault. My classes aren't hard, they're just tedious. So on that note, I won't be updating monthly, BUT, I do have the next few chapters lined up. They just have to go through major revisions, mostly because they are very very sloppy. And they don't make a bit of sense.**

**Also, there is some information that I would like to put out. In the comics, they say that Charles Xavier's birthday was September 1937. So Charles would've been three years old in 1940. Given that the Avengers movie was based in 2012, Charles would've been seventy-five years old. And since Alex was born in 1991, Charles would've been sixty-four. There is a reason why I made it so. But it won't' be explained until later on in the story, so you have to continue reading (whenever I post that is) to figure it out! **

**Another thing I want to discuss is that I may or may not add David Haller to the story. And in case people don't know who that is, he is Charles' son who was born on May 7, 1982. IF I were to add him to the story, he would probably come much later, in the sequel that I have floating around in my head, or not at all. IF people do know who he is and you guys want him to make an appearance, then reviews can make it happen people. I don't know what you guys want if you don't tell me, so review yes for David, or no for David. Just wanted to make that clear. **


End file.
